Le Royaume des Glaces
by Bianca Nera
Summary: Après avoir aidé son frère à triompher de Malekith, Loki s'enfuie à Jötunheim, persuadé que personne ne viendra le chercher là-bas. Mais il découvrira peu à peu les secrets effroyables tapis au cœur de son monde natal. Et devra aider, bien malgré lui, Tony Stark et Clint Barton, également piégés dans ce Royaume gelé. Jötunn Loki, sur le dur chemin de le rédemption.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à tous ! C'est avec une pointe d'angoisse que je vous présente ma première fanfic. J'ai pris le parti casse-gueule de la faire se dérouler après Thor 2 en essayant de deviner ce qui va se passer. Comme je n'ai aucun don de voyance, je risque de me planter très très fort et de me mordre les doigts. _

_Mais c'est pas grave. _

_L'action se déroule à Jötunheim, avec un Loki tout bleu qui va retrouver sa vraie famille de manière un poil mouvementée. Cette aventure pénible l'amènera à en découvrir plus sur ses origines et lui donnera peut-être l'occasion de se racheter. Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre. _

**Chapitre 1**

**Retrouvailles fraternelles.**

Le fouet claqua une nouvelle fois et creusa un profond sillon sanglant dans le dos du captif. Enchaîné face au mur à une croix de bois, il n'avait plus la force de crier. Il sentait la douleur cuisante des lacérations sur son dos et les ruisselets de sang coulant sur sa peau.

Se cacher sur Jötuneim avait été finalement une très mauvaise idée se dit Loki en serrant ses poings entravés. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le géant de glace lever le bras pour lui infliger un nouveau coup. Il mordit dans le bois du gibet, attendant la déchirure insupportable.

—Arrête ! commanda-t-on soudain.

Le prisonnier se tordit le cou pour voir qui lui accordait ainsi cette trêve bienvenue. Il avait reconnu la voix, mais il voulait voir de quoi il allait retourner avec ce fourbe d'Helblindi, prince régnant de Jotunheim, fils cadet du défunt roi Laufey.

Son véritable frère de sang.

Cette pensée arracha un grognement à Loki. Mais il devait pourtant reconnaître que la créature qui se tenait maintenant derrière lui, un sourire hérissé de crocs fendant son visage bleu, présentait un air de famille indubitable. La forme de la mâchoire, le long nez aristocratique et le sourire narquois permettaient de faire le lien entre les deux frères. Pour un géant de glace, Helblindi présentait des traits d'une étonnante finesse et son corps longiligne se déplaçait avec la grâce d'un chat. Mais comme tous les Jötunn, son crâne était chauve et il dépassait son frère prodigue de trois bonnes têtes. Son sourire amusé plissa les marques qui serpentaient sur son visage. Les mêmes qui marquaient la peau de Loki, désormais dépourvu du glamour qui l'avait maintenu si longtemps sous la forme d'un Ase. Seuls ses longs cheveux noirs, souillés de sueur et de sang lui rappelaient ses origines.

—Tu es endurant… grand frère, ricana Helblindi. Je veux dire pour un nabot. Endurant et stupide. J'avais pourtant entendu parler de ta ruse qui te distinguait de ceux que tu pensais être tes semblables, ta famille…

Oh, comme ces paroles venimeuses le brûlait ! Autant que la morsure du fouet.

_C'est mon frère, par le sang et la langue acérée_, se dit Loki en se sentant soudain nauséeux.

Ne souhaitant pas montrer que Helblindi avait touché juste, le prince déchu grimaça un sourire arrogant.

—Drôle de façon d'accueillir un membre de la famille longtemps perdu de vue, petit frère.

Helblindi éclata de rire, la tête renversée en arrière, les mains jointes.

—Mais si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais accueilli avec l'effusion que tu mérites. Seulement vois-tu ? nous avons encore fraîchement en mémoire le meurtre de Laufey, notre bon roi, mon père, et la tentative de destruction de notre Royaume par tes soins. Tu as eu le temps de semer la désolation avec ton maudit Bifrost, et nous n'avons pas encore fini de panser nos plaies. Voilà pourquoi des braves comme Burs, dont tu as su apprécier la dextérité avec un fouet, ont une dent particulière contre toi.

Helblindi tapota sur l'épaule de la brute.

—Ah, d'ailleurs, je te demanderai de sortir. J'ai à parler seul à seul avec le prisonnier.

—Majesté… voulut protester Burs.

Helblindi plissa les yeux, ses prunelles sanglantes clouèrent le bourreau sur place.

—On discute les ordres de son souverain ?

Burs sursauta, comme piqué par un scorpion.

—Pardonnez-moi, Votre Majesté ! Je… je sors tout de suite.

—Mais reste à proximité. J'aimerai être prévenu le plus rapidement possible quand le Prince Bylestr arrivera.

Une fois l'autre parti, Helblindi se tourna vers ce petit frère malingre qui aurait dû mourir de privation. Si l'exécré Père de Toute Chose n'en avait pas décidé autrement. D'une passe magique de la main, le Prince de Jötunheim fit sauter les chaînes qui entravaient les poignets et les chevilles de Loki. Le jeune Dieu glissa le long du mur et se retrouva à genoux, prostré et le front appuyé contre la pierre glacée. Il était resté attaché de très longues heures avant que Burs ne vienne le torturer. Ses membres étaient complètement ankylosés. Et les blessures causées par le fouet le lancinaient atrocement. Il sentit cependant que les tissus de sa peau s'activaient déjà sur les plaies pour les refermer. L'avantage d'avoir un corps d'immortel. C'était un privilège que bon nombre de créatures des Neuf Royaumes partageaient. A l'exception de ces vermines de Midgard. Loki avait remarqué, cependant, que ses blessures avaient toujours mis plus de temps à guérir que celles de Thor et des autres Asgardiens. Et maintenant, il savait pourquoi. Malgré leur stature imposante, les Géants de Glace étaient plus fragiles. Leurs corps primitifs se régénéraient grossièrement, avec peine. Sans les mains habiles de la guérisseuse Asgardienne Eir, le fouet allait laisser des marques indélébiles sur sa peau.

_Race monstrueuse, imparfaite, maudite. Maudit. C'est ce que je suis. _

Loki n'eut pas le loisir de se lamenter plus longtemps sur son sort : Helblindi s'était agenouillé auprès de lui, un air faussement compassé affiché sur ce visage qui ressemblait tellement au sien. Un goût amer envahit la bouche du prince déchu. Il aurait voulu cracher à la figure de cette ordure. Mais il savait que son frère de sang aurait accueilli avec le sourire cet acte de haine et de mépris. Helblindi le considéra en se tapotant les lèvres du bout du doigt. Ses yeux pourpres luisaient de plaisir.

—Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un être soi-disant si intelligent a pu se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi être venu à Jötunheim ? J'ai entendu parler de ta disgrâce à Asgard, mais il existe tellement d'autres endroits à travers les Neuf Royaume où tu aurais pu te cacher.

Il était venu à Jötunheim parce les Elfes Noirs, les Midgardiens et les Asgardiens ne le portaient guère dans leur cœur. Même s'il avait contribué à la défaite de Malekith, il savait que son cher frère adoptif se serait empressé de le séquestrer de nouveau dans cette cellule dorée. Peut-être avec plus de privilèges en remerciements de ses bons et guère loyaux services. Mais une prison restait une prison, aussi confortable soit-elle. Il s'était alors dit que Jötunheim était l'endroit le plus sûr. Il avait pensé que sa nature réelle de géant de glace lui aurait permis de survivre assez longtemps dans ces contrées désolées avant de disparaître dans un autre Royaume, plus accueillant, où son nom n'aurait plus été qu'une légende à demie effacée. Peut-être à Vanaheim ou à Alfheim, monde des Elfes de Lumière ennemis de toujours des Elfes Noirs. Ce plan désespéré avait fonctionné pendant un mois, à peine le temps d'apprivoiser cet environnement hostile en explorant les cavernes de givre, croyant être à l'abri de tous. Puis un jour, une escouade l'avait débusqué. Il s'était battu de son mieux, usant de ses sortilèges avec l'énergie du désespoir. Mais ils étaient très nombreux. Ils l'avaient frappé, entravé, et emmené à Utgard, la grande forteresse de la famille royale. Les jours suivants avaient été une litanie de douleur et de violence. Il avait rencontré Helblindi pour la première fois et il avait même pas eu le temps de digérer l'idée que cette créature, fils de Laufey, était son frère, qu'on l'avait déshabillé, passé à tabac puis enfermé dans une pièce nue et glacée en le privant de nourriture. C'était ce matin-même que les tortures avaient pris une tournure plus subtile. Il soupçonnait une manœuvre d'Helblindi qui attendait quelque chose de lui. Les paroles du Prince régnant confirmèrent ses doutes :

—Je peux mettre fin à ton calvaire, tu sais ? Te gracier et faire de toi un de mes conseillers. Je ne suis pas très bien secondé dans la dure tâche qu'est régner. Notre petit frère, Byleistr, est un tantinet rustre. Tu as dû connaitre ce genre de désagrément avec ton frère adoptif à la tête aussi dure que son marteau.

Loki se tourna précautionneusement vers le Jötunn. Son dos endolori protesta.

—L'offre est tentante, répondit-il. Mais je soupçonne un marché de dupe.

Helblindi fit mine d'en être offensé :

—Me crois-tu aussi perfide que toi ? Alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est agrémenter le sort de mes sujets. En leur offrant des horizons plus vastes.

_Nous y voilà. _

—Des horizons plus vastes hors des frontières de Jötunheim, je suppose, dit Loki.

Helblindi dévoila ses dents effilées en souriant largement :

—Comme il est agréable de discuter avec un esprit aussi vif. Tu as bien compris, je souhaite mener une campagne. Une campagne de conquête. Celle d'un territoire que nous convoitons depuis un millénaire et dont la possession nous a été refusée.

—Midgard…

Helblindi hocha la tête en dévorant son aîné des yeux.

—Ce même Royaume que tu as voulu prendre de force. Cela nous fait un but en commun, n'est-ce pas ?

L'avait-il vraiment voulu, ce royaume ? Avait-il même vraiment voulu être roi ? Ce petit frère retrouvé nourrissait des ambitions plus grandes et plus assurées que les siennes. Il se surprit à l'envier.

—Qu'attends-tu de moi ? demanda-t-il finalement la gorge serrée.

Helblindi lui tapota la joue comme on le fait à un enfant qui vous donne entière satisfaction. Loki se crispa, submergé par une furieuse envie de lui mordre la main.

—De grandes choses, mon cher et raisonnable frère. Comme tu as pu le voir, je suis passé maître dans l'art de la magie. Mais certains sorts m'échappent. L'un d'eux est l'ouverture de passages entre les Royaumes. Or, à ce qu'on m'a appris, tu maîtrises ce don. Tu l'as prouvé brillamment lors de votre guéguerre contre Malekith puis en t'échappant d'Asgard. Je pense qu'à nous deux, nous pourrons restaurer et décupler la grandeur de Jötunheim. Tu peux faire de moi un souverain plus puissant que notre pauvre père ne l'a jamais été et en retour, nous effaçons ton ardoise et tu deviens un homme libre.

L'offre était tentante. Mais ce frère retrouvé irradiait d'une aura fourbe, calculatrice et impitoyable. Il avait un sens de la démesure qui effrayait Loki lui-même. Allait-il vraiment tenir parole ?

—Encore une fois, l'offre est tentante, articula lentement le Prince déchu. Mais n'as-tu pas peur que nos beaux projets soient éventés par Heimdall, Gardien d'Asgard dont les yeux voient tout à travers les Neuf Royaumes ?

Helblindi eut un reniflement méprisant :

—Je sais que tu as le don de te dérober à son regard. Sache, mon frère, que je te surpasse dans cet art car je peux voiler _tout_ Jötunheim à sa vue. J'ai constaté d'ailleurs que non seulement la surveillance d'Heimdall est faussée, mais tout ce qui touche nos terres se libère de l'influence d'Asgard. C'est ce que tu as pu constater lorsque tu as repris ta forme véritable. La magie qu'Odin a appliquée sur toi n'a plus prise.

Loki écarquilla les yeux. Il avait cru que c'était la malédiction d'Odin et que son père adoptif l'avait renié bel et bien en lui enlevant la dernière chose qui le raccrochait à son identité d'Aesir : son apparence humaine. Mais loin de lui mettre du baume au cœur, cette vérité le terrifiait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul et hors de toute aide que lorsqu'il avait été capturé par l'Autre et les Chitauris. Il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres :

—Je… j'aimerais réfléchir à ton offre.

Un rugissement fit soudain vibrer les murs. Helblindi se leva vivement et s'écarta du captif.

—Il faudra faire vite, alors, cria-t-il pour se faire entendre par-dessus les cris et le hurlement bestial. Voici Byleistr qui arrive et il t'en veut beaucoup pour le meurtre de Laufey.

La porte de la geôle vola alors en éclat sous l'impact d'un point monstrueux et un Géant de Glace d'une taille invraisemblable entra dans la cellule. Loki, tétanisé, eut juste le temps de penser au Hulk qui l'avait malmené comme une poupée de chiffon quand déjà, le monstre bleu le saisit par le cou et le lança contre le mur opposé. Le choc contre la pierre fut d'une violence telle que le prince déchu entendit le craquement horrible de ses os. Il tomba à terre, le corps palpitant de douleur.

—Je t'ai dit de ne pas me le tuer, petit frère, résonna la voix contrariée d'Helbindi. Qu'on l'emporte au pavillon des soins, je vois des esquilles d'os sortir de ses chairs et c'est extrêmement écœurant.

L'esprit de plus en plus brumeux de Loki enregistra ces dernières paroles avant que des mains rudes ne le soulèvent sans ménagement, faisant exploser toutes ses sensations en un magma de souffrance.

Il s'évanouit et rêva d'une fillette l'attendant au bout d'un couloir de brume.

_A suivre…_

_A venir dans le chapitre 2 : les doléances d'un milliardaire playboy et philanthrope dans les neiges du cercle Antarctique, les rêves étranges de sa nouvelle employée, une pilote aux commandes d'un avion révolutionnaire made in Stark Industries, un prospecteur irlandais porté sur la bouteille, une scientifique française au look gothique et d'étranges phénomènes magnétiques ! A la semaine prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi, guys ! Un nouveau chapitre s'offre à vos petits yeux impatients. Ce sera l'occasion de retrouver votre milliardaire préféré et un archer qui aurait tout défoncé aux jeux olympiques. Mais avant de faire place à notre récit, je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé de gentilles reviews : vos encouragements font chaud au cœur et je vais tâcher de ne pas décevoir vos attentes. _

**Chapitre 2**

**Tony's angel**

Liz Sheridan crut distinctement entendre les pleurs d'un nourrisson à travers la douceur ouatée de son sommeil et cela la réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'agrippa le ventre à deux mains et se morigéna aussitôt pour ce geste aussi stupide qu'instinctif. Elle se frotta les yeux, envahie par un profond sentiment de vide, de solitude.

_Non, le vide et la solitude ne sont pas tes ennemis. Ils peuvent aussi apporter ce magnifique sentiment de plénitude. Comme à chaque fois que tu pilotes. Juste toi et le ciel. Le ronronnement du moteur et l'immensité bleue de l'océan céleste._

Liz inspira à fond et souffla un grand coup avant de sauter du lit. C'était une jeune irlandaise menue et élancée, dont les longs cheveux blonds et bouclés flottaient autour d'un petit visage pointu au nez retroussé. Ses yeux vert pâle étaient encore gonflés de sommeil. Ses pas faisaient à peine craquer le parquet de la chambre d'hôtel. Le sol carrelé de la salle de bain, glacé à souhait, la fit grimacer. Mais ne perdant par le rythme, elle enleva rapidement t-shirt et petite culotte, attacha ses cheveux et se glissa dans la cabine de douche. Au bout de quelques petits couinements sous l'effet de l'eau trop froide, elle parvint à régler le robinet à la parfaite température et savoura autant que possible la sensation délicieuse.

_Profites-en, ma grande, tu vas passer plusieurs jours sous le climat le plus extrême et tu devras faire une croix sur les simples notions d'hygiène et de confort. _

Comme elle se séchait vigoureusement avec une serviette éponge, on frappa à la porte.

—C'est vous, boss ? cria-t-elle en sautant dans un jean et un t-shirt.

—Ouais, et j'ai fusionné avec le room service. Ouvre vite, Sheridan. Le café va refroidir.

Liz fut décente en un clin d'œil et fit entrer son patron : Tony Stark, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope et super héros à ses heures perdues, poussait un petit charriot, chargé de victuailles. Il avait troqué costume élégant et t-shirt metal contre un gros pull en laine et un pantalon de ski. Liz travaillait pour lui depuis maintenant huit mois en tant que pilote de son jet privé. Et Tony avait trouvé en elle une précieuse assistante pour l'élaboration de son avion expérimental. Tous les deux avaient passé des semaines entières à travailler sur ce prototype et avaient fini par lier des relations plus cordiales que celles unissant un patron et son employée. Liz continuait pourtant à l'appeler _boss. _

Cela agaçait Tony.

—Tu auras besoin de réserve de gras, Sheridan, c'est comme ça qu'on résiste au froid ! _Pasteles de lemon, cafe, mantequilla, pan y marmelada !_ Et je ne sais plus comment on dit « croissant » en espagnol mais il y en a. Je me félicite d'avoir choisi cet hôtel.

—Qui est, accessoirement, le plus cher qu'on puisse trouver à Ushuaïa, compléta Liz en se versant une tasse de café. Mais pourquoi ne pas descendre pour manger, boss ?

La jeune femme s'assit sur le lit pour profiter de son repas matinal. Tony l'imita, un gros croissant à la main.

—Le reste de l'équipe est arrivé cette nuit et ça grouille dans tous les sens, dit-il. Moi qui pensais que cette équipée m'apporterait la solitude qui me manque tant… A la tienne, leprechaun.

Ils choquèrent leur tasse.

—Oh ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de leprechaun, j'ai croisé un de tes compatriotes. Flanagan, il s'appelle. Tu le connais ?

Liz leva les yeux au ciel :

—C'est bien connu, boss, tous les irlandais se connaissent. Je suis sûre qu'il va me donner des nouvelles de mémé Milligan restée au pays. Et quel rôle joue-t-il dans notre expédition ?

Tony sortit un dossier caché sous l'assiette de gâteau au citron et fouilla dedans. Liz considéra l'objet puis son patron d'un air suspicieux :

—Ce n'était pas dans la chambre de Clint Barton ?

—Affirmatif. Mais il ne se rendra pas compte que je lui ai emprunté car je vais te briefer en cinq minutes.

Il s'arrêta sur la photo d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dont les yeux pétillaient de malice au milieu d'un visage émacié :

—Rafer Flanagan. De la région de Belfast. Aurait fait partie de l'IRA, selon le SHIELD, et s'est exilé dans le trou du cul le plus gelé de la planète pour prospecter et gagner sa vie sans avoir Interpol aux fesses. C'est lui qui a découvert le phénomène bizarroïde qui nous vaut des vacances givrées au frais de ma pomme.

—Comment a-t-il pu contacter le SHIELD ? demanda Liz. Vous dites vous-même que les secrets du directeur Fury ont aussi des secrets.

—Quelque chose me dit que l'IRA et notre super agence au top des secrets confidentielo-occultes ont des accointances bien commodes. Voilà pourquoi le borgne a eu vent de cette étrange perturbation magnétique. Et cela explique aussi que nous soyons plutôt chiches en personnels. Hormis Clint, il y a quatre agents du SHIELD. Les autres sont des civils. Un médecin, le docteur Malcolm, une spécialiste du continent Antarctique : le professeur Amundsen, un ingénieur du nom de Wisting, le pilote de l'autre avion, Roger Falcon. Un chercheur français du nom de Laurent. Et il y a cette fille qui l'accompagne.

Stark sortit une nouvelle photo. Liz étudia le visage un peu pâle et défait d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, tondus autour des oreilles et aux sourcils percés. Les yeux attirèrent aussitôt l'attention de la jeune pilote. Lourdement soulignés d'un maquillage noir, ils étaient d'un bleu électrique.

—Une française du nom de Johanne Chassin. Et elle, sa spécialité est des plus particulières puisqu'elle est…

—… électrokinésique. C'est du moins comme ça que monsieur Laurent, ici présent, définit mon don. Mais je peux aussi contrôler les machines, les ordinateurs, fabriquer des robots. Bref, tout ce que l'homme a créé, du moment que la source d'énergie m'est accessible, je me le réapproprie.

Johanne Chassin termina son speech débité dans un anglais presque parfait en avalant un gros morceau de sa tartine beurrée. Elle paraissait en bien meilleure forme que sur la photo et ses yeux bleus luisaient de plaisir tandis qu'elle savourait son petit déjeuner. Ses cheveux roses étaient aussi un peu plus longs et les racines naturelles, châtains, étaient visibles sur quelques centimètres. Jérôme Laurent, jeune scientifique aux cheveux bouclés, et chaperon de Johanne depuis maintenant deux ans, mangeait en silence en grognant une approbation de temps à autre. En face d'eux, le docteur Malcolm, citoyen britannique qui avait dépassé l'âge de la retraite semblait fasciné.

—Quand, exactement, s'est manifesté votre talent ? demanda-t-il.

—Vers quatre ans. Je pouvais allumer ou éteindre la lumière de ma chambre sans bouger de mon lit. Puis ça a pris des proportions de plus en plus intéressantes. J'ai fini par hacker les programmes réputés inviolables pour le compte d'Anonymous. Mais je n'ai pas été assez prudente et les Men in Black pour qui nous bossons maintenant m'ont chopée.

—C'étaient eux ou la CIA, renchérit Jérôme Laurent.

—Je ne vais pas me plaindre, dit Johanne. Au moins, il y a le sosie américain de Daniel Craig parmi eux.

—Daniel Craig ?

Jérôme Laurent fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il avait avoué un certain faible pour le comédien britannique, Johanne n'avait pas arrêté de le charrier à ce sujet. La jeune femme lui désigna l'agent du SHIELD qui partait de la cuisine commune pour regagner sa chambre :

—Lui, là, Clint « MachinpasEastwood ».

—Ce citoyen n'est assurément pas britannique, commenta le docteur Malcolm.

—Et ce n'est sûrement pas Daniel Craig, ajouta Jérôme non sans dévorer des yeux la belle paire de fesses de l'agent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un Tony Stark souriant et matois fit son apparition pour se présenter auprès des membres de l'expédition. Liz se tenait juste derrière lui et, les bras croisés, étudiait discrètement les personnes présentes. Johanne Chassin et Jérôme Laurent étaient assis épaule contre épaule et écoutaient attentivement le milliardaire. La jeune électrokinésique semblait d'un naturel nerveux, tripotant ses ongles sans relâche. Son compagnon devait aimer les garçons, à en juger sa façon de contempler Tony d'un œil appréciateur. Le docteur Malcolm sirotait une dernière tasse de café d'un air un peu absent. Liz repéra le professeur Amundsen, une norvégienne d'âge mûr dont le visage marqué témoignait des nombreuses explorations effectuées sur le continent de glace. Wisting l'ingénieur était, lui, un homme plutôt effacé. Les cinq agents du SHIELD étaient eux aussi très discrets, mais cette attitude était bien plus étudiée. Liz découvrit finalement le fameux Rafer Flanagan, débout près d'une fenêtre et déjà une bière à la main malgré l'heure matinale. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. A la grande surprise de Liz, le visage de l'irlandais s'éclaira et il lui fit un petit signe de la main.

_Je blaguais quand je disais que tous les irlandais se connaissaient. Alors pourquoi celui-ci paraît avoir retrouvé une vieille amie perdue de vue ? _

La jeune pilote préféra reporter son attention sur le discours de Tony.

—Comme vous le savez tous, disait le milliardaire, ce continent très accueillant a un statut particulier : activités militaires et exploitations des ressources _verboten,_ sauf dans un cadre scientifique. C'est la raison pour laquelle cette joyeuse équipée, financée par le bel et bon argent de votre serviteur, est surtout constituée de grosses têtes. Alors que ce sont les trouffions bellicistes, dont mon camarade Clint Barton que je salue cordialement, que cette affaire intéresse.

Soupir agacé du camarade Barton qui fusilla Stark du regard.

—Mais je dois avouer que le phénomène mystérieux décrit par le sieur Flanagan me titille pas mal aussi, reprit Tony. Pensez donc, une tempête magnétique qui n'a même pas pour origine les éruptions solaires, et concentrée sur un point précis de l'Antarctique, c'est un événement qui a besoin d'être expliqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous les scientifiques opinèrent du bonnet.

—Et vous a-t-on parlé de ce trou noir qui est apparu juste après cette tempête, et qui a bouffé mon ami ? intervint soudain Rafer Flanagan.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Le professeur Amundsen eut un hoquet sceptique. Tony hocha la tête. Son visage prit soudain une expression sérieuse.

—C'est pour cela que j'ai financé cette expédition, monsieur Flanagan, dit-il. Le mystère entourant ce phénomène, mais aussi le danger qu'il représente ont éveillé mon intérêt. Si nous arrivons en plus à sauver votre ami, je reviendrai de ce voyage avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.

—J'espère aussi, bien que je ne me fasse plus trop d'illusion sur la santé de ce brave Rick, dit l'irlandais.

Une heure après, trois jeeps filèrent à pleine vitesse vers l'aéroport privé d'Ushuaïa. Liz était assise à côté de Tony et regardait le paysage défiler. L'excitation la transportait. Elle n'avait jamais volé dans cette partie du globe et elle allait voir ce que le Charles Baudelaire avait dans le ventre dans un climat inhospitalier. L'avion expérimental de Tony Stark devait ce nom un peu ridicule à ses ailes immenses dotées de capteurs solaires. Liz avait comparé l'appareil à un albatros et Stark avait alors déclamé le fameux poème de Baudelaire dans un français tellement épouvantable que la jeune pilote avait failli faire pipi dans sa culotte tellement elle riait. Mais une fois dans les airs, les ailes de géant de l'appareil lui permettaient de planer pendant des heures. Et le matériau utilisé était d'une incroyable légèreté et rendait possible une maniabilité jamais éprouvée auparavant. Liz avait parcouru le ciel dans bien des avions, mais celui-ci était devenu, de loin, son préféré. Pilote et engin avaient trouvé une sorte d'osmose.

Liz fut tirée de ses pensées par le freinage un peu brutal de la jeep. Elle prit le sac à dos posé à ses pieds et sauta de la voiture. Le Charles Baudelaire attendait sagement dans le hangar, prêt à les emmener vers le continent gelé et ses périls.

_A suivre…_

_Vous découvrirez le sort réservé à Loki dans le chapitre 3 la semaine prochaine._


	3. Chapter 3

_Et nous revoici sur Jötunheim, un royaume chaleureux et accueillant qui a vu naître en son sein un prince bien givré. Slurp ! Pardon ! J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous emballera un peu plus, surtout que c'est du Loki show intégral ! (non, non, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, c'est T rated, après tout, avec d'ailleurs son lot de scène violentes). Très bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 3**

**Le prince furieux**

Une main lui caressait la joue. Son cœur bondit. Il aurait reconnu ce contact entre mille, et pourtant, il n'avait pas savouré la douceur de ces doigts depuis une éternité. Une triste et solitaire éternité.

Loki ouvrit les yeux mais au lieu de découvrir un visage souriant auréolé de cheveux d'or, il vit une fillette à la peau si pâle qu'elle en paraissait bleutée. De longues mèches noires comme la nuit cascadaient autour de ce visage gracieux mais un peu trop maigre. Son front haut était marqué de fines cicatrices. Il ne voyait pas ses yeux, ses paupières étaient baissées, mais elle souriait et ses gestes étaient doux.

—Tu ne peux pas rester ici, dit-elle enfin d'une voix aussi légère qu'un souffle. Il te reste bien des choses à accomplir.

Loki voulut protester, lui demander qui elle était et quel était cet endroit, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps : elle posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Loki et le poussa. Ce ne fut pas brutal, mais le prince déchu eut l'impression de tomber en arrière à une vitesse fulgurante.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, allongé à plat ventre sur une couche grossière. Une couverture rêche le couvrait. Tout lui revint en un éclair : le supplice du fouet, la proposition de son frère, la violence destructrice de la brute monstrueuse, son autre frère, qui l'avait laissé pour mort après lui avoir brisé les os. Son corps tout entier le lançait mais comme après une longue journée d'entraînement au maniement de l'épée avec Thor. Une douleur cuisante à la nuque le fit grimacer. Cette blessure-ci semblait pourtant différente de toutes les autres.

_Ils ont dû me soigner. Ils ont besoin de moi vivant. _

Il voulut rouler sur le dos, mais il entendit des voix et resta immobile, les yeux clos. Il reconnut aussitôt celle d'Helblindi. Une autre personne, au timbre plus doux et empreint d'une profonde humilité lui répondait.

—Quand se réveillera-t-il ? demandait le prince.

—Dans très peu de temps, je l'espère. Ces fractures ont été plutôt faciles à réduire et sa peau cicatrise bien. Il est plus résistant que nous autres, malgré sa petite taille.

Helblindi émit un reniflement méprisant.

—Il n'en reste pas moins un bâtard faible et malingre. Heureusement pour lui, j'ai grand besoin de ses pouvoirs, sinon, j'aurais laissé mon crétin de frère lui arracher bras et jambes.

—Pensez-vous qu'il acceptera, Votre Majesté ?

—Comment peux-tu douter de ton prince, Vipar ? Et comment peux-tu douter de tes compétences ? Nous nous sommes arrangés pour qu'il nous obéisse, n'est-ce pas ? Ses pouvoirs sont bridés, il n'est plus en mesure de négocier ou de renâcler. Je dois à présent m'occuper de la porte des Mondes. Avertis-moi dès que notre invité sera réveillé.

Les pas résonnèrent sur le sol gelé puis une lourde porte se referma. Loki se risqua à soulever une paupière. Il était seul dans une petite cellule aux murs bleutés de givre, et avec lui, se trouvait un Jötunn aux bras grêle et au front plissé de rides, occupé à ranger divers instruments métalliques sur une table.

_J'ignore ce que lui et mon cher frère ont fait pour soit-disant brider mes pouvoirs, mais l'occasion est trop belle pour ne pas prendre la poudre d'escampette. _

Il fit des passes discrets de la main afin de faire apparaître un ses doubles.

Rien.

Loki fronça les sourcils et serra les paupières en tentant de visualiser le plus clairement possible une version narquoise de lui-même se tenant à côté de la porte, dos au mur. Une ombre vaguement humanoïde se matérialisa enfin. Le hoquet suffoqué de Vipar découvrant le mirage fut le signal pour passer à l'action : alors que le vieux Jötunn considérait avec stupeur la copie du prisonnier qui s'estompa aussitôt, Loki bondit de son lit et plaqua l'autre au sol. Vipar s'étala de tout son long et le jeune dieu s'assit sur son dos en lui bloquant les bras avec ses pieds. Il se saisit de la tête du vieux Jötunn et lui tordit la nuque presque jusqu'au point de rupture. Le géant de glace gémit de douleur.

—Pitiééééé, gémit-il. Ne me tue pas….

—Tout dépendra de ta coopération, grinça Loki entre ses dents serrées. Dis-moi ce que tu m'as fait pour que ma magie soit si récalcitrante ! D'habitude, je fais apparaître mes clones aussi instinctivement que le simple fait de respirer. Comment as-tu bridé mes pouvoirs, Vipar ?

Tout en l'interrogeant, Loki écrasait sans pitié les bras du pauvre Jötunn sous ses talons et les faisaient tourner pour qu'ils s'enfoncent bien dans la chair bleue.

—Aïïïïe ! cria Vipar. Arrête ! C'est le prince qui a conçu un artefact qu'il m'a ordonné de te greffer sous la peau. Je n'ai fait que manier la lame.

—Sous ma peau ?

Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ressentit une pointe de dégoût. Ces brutes l'avaient charcuté pour le forcer à obéir.

—Retire-moi ça tout de suite ! hurla-t-il.

—Si je fais ça, tu mourras, sanglota Vipar. Le prince Helblindi a ensorcelé l'artefact pour qu'il te détruise si jamais tu essayais de l'ôter.

A ces mots, Loki devint fou de rage et brisa la nuque du vieux Jötunn qui s'amollit entre ses bras. Le jeune dieu se releva et accabla la dépouille de coups de pied hargneux. Comment avaient-ils osé ? Maudit soient tous les Jötunn !

_J'ai de qui tenir ma duplicité, mais cette ordure d'Helblindi me surpasse sur ce point. Il est même plus grand sorcier que moi… Et maintenant je ne vaux pas mieux qu'une larve._

Cette dernière pensée l'horrifiait plus que toutes les autres. Il avait toujours pu se sortir des guêpiers les plus inextricables grâce à sa magie. Et si le moindre tour de passe-passe exigeait désormais de déployer des efforts surhumains, il était bel et bien à la merci des Jötunn et de ses sinistres frères. Il devait filer d'ici, tenter d'attirer l'attention d'Heimdall.

Finalement, les geôles d'Asgard étaient préférables à cet enfer.

Comme il était toujours nu, Loki dépouilla le cadavre de son pagne et de sa ceinture de cuir. Sur une table, les instruments que Vipar était occupé à ranger avant que Loki ne lui saute dessus comptaient quelques scalpels tranchants. Des armes de jet convenables si on cherchait à blesser l'ennemi. Loki les passa sa ceinture mais garda un petit couteau pour percer deux trous dans la couverture rêche. Sa modestie de prince exigeait au moins qu'il ne s'évadât pas dans le plus simple appareil. Il passa ce manteau grossier et improvisé et ainsi couvert, il ouvrit doucement la porte de la cellule. Un garde se trouvait juste derrière. Loki profita de la surprise du Jötunn pour sauter sur lui. D'un geste précis, il trancha la gorge du géant avant que celui-ci n'eut le temps de crier. Le monstre de glace tomba à genoux, les mains autour du cou, tentant en vain d'arrêter les flots de sang bleutés qui jaillissait par saccades. Le jeune dieu l'acheva d'un autre coup de couteau dans les vertèbres et sa victime s'effondra avec un bruit sourd, emportant la lame avec lui. Pas le temps de récupérer l'arme coincée entre les os. Loki poussa le corps lourd derrière la porte de la cellule et referma le battant. Puis une lame dans chaque main, il remonta le couloir gelé d'un pas rapide mais légèrement claudiquant. Ses blessures étaient encore fraîches et ses os à peine guéris protestaient contre ces exercices trop énergiques. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu de se reposer. Il devait sortir de cette forteresse et vite !

Il tenta d'ouvrir prudemment quelques portes mais elles étaient verrouillées. Il entendit même des gémissements derrière l'une d'entre elle. Sans doute d'autres prisonniers. Il devait être dans la partie du château tenant lieu de prison.

On cria soudain derrière lui et des pas firent vibrer le sol sous ses pieds. On avait dû découvrir les deux cadavres. Sans plus tergiverser, Loki se mit à courir. Les portes des cellules défilaient de chaque côté tandis qu'il galopait à en perdre haleine, faisant fi de ses jambes encore douloureuses. Une fenêtre étroite laissant entrer un rai de lumière grisâtre apparut alors au détour du couloir. Elle comportait ni vitrail, ni barreau. Pour un Jötunn normalement constitué, c'était à peine plus large qu'une meurtrière, donc impraticable.

Il était un Jötunn anormalement constitué. Il enjamba donc le rebord, regarda au dehors et fut fouetté par l'air glacé. Le paysage s'offrant à ses yeux le détourna un moment de l'urgence de la situation. Il n'avait jamais vu Jötunheim dans toute sa froide splendeur et le Royaume des Géants s'étendait maintenant à ses pieds. A perte de vue, des montagnes aux reliefs torturés semblaient soutenir, tels des piliers de roc et de neige, un ciel aux nuages mouvants et d'un violet presque noir. Les cristaux de givre dansaient dans les rafales incessantes. A l'horizon, les aurores boréales ondoyaient, scintillantes de couleurs mouvantes.

Le cœur de Loki se serra devant la beauté de ces voiles célestes. Il n'avait pas du tout soupçonné que ce monde de désolation pouvait engendrer une pareille splendeur.

Les voix hargneuses des Jötunn dans son dos le tirèrent de sa contemplation. Des mains glacées tentèrent de le saisir. Le jeune Dieu se laissa glisser par la fenêtre et se livra aux bonnes grâces du destin en sautant dans le vide.

_A suivre…_

_Rien de tel qu'un cliffhanger de malade pour se faire apprécier des lecteurs. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Quelques petites reviews dont du surkiffage pour paraphraser les plus enthousiastes, des gens qui s'abonnent, une lectrice qui ajoute l'histoire à ses favoris… Pas de doute, la machine est lancée, lentement, sûrement, implacaaaaaaablement. A tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont manifesté leur intérêt pour cette fic, un grand MERCI ! Et la suite vous attend avec la résolution du cliffhanger qui a dû vous laisser sur votre faim à ronger votre frein. Puisse cette lecture vous être aussi agréable que les précédentes. _

**Chapitre 4 **

**La princesse captive.**

Ce n'était pas sa vie qu'il voyait défiler sous ses yeux, mais les pierres grossières des remparts tandis qu'il tombait. Loki chercha désespérément une aspérité où s'accrocher, un rebord de fenêtre, n'importe quoi… Ce fut une gargouille qui arrêta sa chute. Ses dents s'entrechoquèrent et son champ de vision fut ébloui par une myriade d'étoiles quand il tomba lourdement sur la vieille sculpture de pierre balayée par les vents. Il resta un moment couché sur ce promontoire providentiel, bras et jambes ballants, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

Quelque chose lui toucha alors légèrement le bras et il manqua faire la culbute en tressaillant.

Juste sous son nez, s'agitait une cordelette. En regardant un peu plus haut, Loki vit une fenêtre d'où pendait ce long serpent de soie, et une tête penchée au dehors. Indéniablement Jötunn avec ses yeux rubis et sa peau bleue, et indubitablement féminine avec ses jolies lèvres pulpeuses et ses pommettes hautes.

—Petit ? Hé petit ? Tu vas bien ? Grimpe vite ! lui parvint une voix pressante par-dessus les rafales de vent.

Le jeune dieu encore groggy se saisit de la cordelette. Son souffle était court et ses côtes irradiaient de douleur à chaque inspiration, mais il eut la force de grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre, aidé par la femelle Jötunn qui tirait en ahanant. La créature lui tendit une main secourable et Loki fut à l'abri dans une chambre richement meublée et décoré avec un certain goût. Des stalactites sculptées en torsades pendaient du plafond, le lit large et confortable était couvert de draps soyeux d'un beau bleu pâle iridescent.

Loki se tourna vers sa sauveuse et la femme et lui se jaugèrent avec perplexité. Le prince déchu devait bien admettre que la géante de glace, bien que très grande, semblait moins effrayante et menaçante que ses congénères mâles. Ses yeux brillaient de perplexité et étaient bordés longs et gracieux cils de givre. Elle portait une tunique de fourrure blanche coupée à la perfection et des bracelets d'or tintaient à ses poignets. Un délicat diadème de fils d'argent entrelacés couvrait son crâne chauve.

—Tu es bien petit, constata-t-elle sans détour. Je t'avais pris pour un enfant.

Loki se renfrogna :

— Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé, mais surveillez vos paroles, Madame. Je suis fils de roi et j'ai guerroyé pour conquérir des mondes.

Il se dressa de toute sa taille mais grimaça en sentant ses côtes envoyer des éclairs douloureux. Cela n'échappa pas à la bienveillante femme Jötunn qui prit un coffret posé près de son lit.

—Même un prince doublé d'un grand guerrier a besoin de soin, dit-elle en sortant du coffret un pot de fer qui contenait une pommade bleutée.

Loki eut un mouvement de recul, mais la femme lui écarta la couverture d'une main et lui massa les côtes de l'autre. Une fraîcheur anesthésiante calma aussitôt la douleur. Le jeune Dieu cessa aussitôt de bouger tandis que la femme massait ses flancs meurtris avec des gestes maternels.

—Votre remède est efficace, Madame, dit-il enfin.

La femme leva ses beaux yeux carmin vers lui. Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était amer.

—Je m'en sers souvent sur ma personne. Quand on est l'épouse du prince Bylestr, mieux vaut avoir un baume pour soigner les ecchymoses quotidiennes.

L'expression horrifiée de Loki devait être tellement comique que la géante pouffa.

—Co… comment est-ce possible ? bafouilla le jeune Dieu.

La belle dame des glaces haussa les épaules. Elle remit le flacon de pommade dans le coffret.

—Ma famille et celle de feu le roi Laufey n'ont jamais été en très bons termes. Jötunheim n'a pas seulement été confronté aux ennemis extérieurs. Les guerres civiles ont été légion. Tous les géants de glace n'ont pas suivi Laufey dans sa quête éperdue de pouvoir. Malheureusement, ma famille a subi les conséquences de son insubordination. Et Laufey a réclamé ma main pour son grand crétin de fils sinon, il ne restait plus rien de la dynastie des Hymir.

—Je suis désolé, Madame…

Loki se surprit lui-même à véritablement éprouver de la compassion pour cette Jötunn. Il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour sympathiser avec une de ces créatures qu'il avait appris à haïr depuis son plus jeune âge.

—Je m'appelle Hodra, Hodra Hymirdottir, dit la géante.

Elle éclata de rire quand Loki saisit une de longues mains bleues entre les siennes pour y déposer un baiser.

—Je suis, bien malgré moi, votre beau-frère, Loki.

—Alors c'est toi, la cause de toute cette agitation !

Hodra fronça les sourcils.

—Tu dois à tout prix te sauver de cette forteresse, mon cher frère. Helblindi et mon horrible époux ont de sinistres projets pour toi.

—Helblindi m'en a fait part, répondit Loki. Il va sans dire que vous mériterez ma reconnaissance éternelle, belle Hodra, si vous m'aidez à fuir.

—Langue d'Argent, dit la géante d'un air pensif. Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi on t'a surnommé ainsi. Attends…

Hodra fouilla dans une armoire de glace sculptée et en sortit un habit cousu dans une matière qui ressemblait à du lin, dont le col à capuche était bordé de fourrure noire.

—Ceci était mon manteau préféré quand j'étais plus jeune. Ce sera toujours mieux que cette méchante couverture. Et tiens ! j'ai également des bottines et ce joli pantalon.

Loki enfila rapidement les vêtements qu'Hodra lui tendait. Le manteau était un peu grand et le pantalon, en revanche, trop serré, mais les bottes étaient assez confortables.

_Me voilà à parader dans des habits de femme. Si Thor savait… _

Loki chassa vite de son esprit cette référence incongrue à son frère adoptif.

Les deux Jötunns se figèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent des cris dans le couloir.

—Ils vont fouiller ma chambre, chuchota Hodra. Pas une seconde à perdre !

Elle se mit à quatre pattes pour faire coulisser un panneau dissimulé au fond de l'armoire.

—J'ai découvert cet escalier secret il y a des siècles. Même Bylestr ne le connait pas. Cela te mènera au temple des Draugr. L'endroit le plus affreux de ce Royaume. Mais il existe un passage à travers le temple, juste sous la statue d'Ymir, notre père à tous. C'est une petite faille qui te mènera dehors. Vers la liberté.

Une faille qu'elle avait sans doute voulu emprunter aussi, mais elle n'avait jamais osé. Dans un étrange élan de compassion, Loki prit la géante par la main :

—Pourquoi ne pas fuir ensemble ?

—Non, cher petit frère, ce serait manquer à mes responsabilités. Ma seule présence ici garantit la survie des gens que j'aime.

Des pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière la porte.

—Vite ! siffla Hodra en poussant Loki dans la passage secret.

Puis sans plus de cérémonie, elle replaça le panneau de glace devant l'ouverture, plongeant le jeune Dieu dans le noir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il écouta attentivement les éclats de voix lui parvenant depuis l'autre côté.

—Ah vous voilà ! J'ai eu si peur ! Ce petit nabot s'est glissé par ma fenêtre et m'a effrayé avec ses petits couteaux.

—Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, ma chère sœur.

Loki serra les poings en reconnaissant la voix mielleuse de Helblindi. Une sueur glacée qui se cristallisa aussitôt en givre lui courut le long de l'échine quand des pas lourds firent trembler le sol. Il y eut des reniflements bruyants, comme d'une bête monstrueuse flairant l'air.

—Je sens l'odeur de ce sale petit morpion, grogna la bête.

Bylestr.

—La preuve que je ne mens pas, répondit Hodra. Mais pourquoi fouiller partout, je vous dis qu'il est parti !

Loki recula doucement. Il sentit du vide sous sa botte et tâtonna prudemment avant de trouver la première marche d'un escalier. Dans la chambre d'Hodra, Bylestr grognait et quelque chose se brisa.

—Je sens une autre odeur ! rugissait le monstrueux frère de Loki. L'odeur de la pommade de ma dame ! Mais pas sur sa peau !

—Tiens donc ! susurra Helblindi. Ma chère et tendre sœur aurait soigné le fugitif ?

—Il… il boitait… je…

La voix d'Hodra était devenue tremblante. Il y eut la claquement net d'une gifle et le choc sourd d'un corps tombant au sol.

—Vous mentez mal, ma dame !

Loki porta un poing à sa bouche et se mordit les jointures au sang. Il était déchiré entre les vestiges de l'honneur asgardien qu'on lui avait inculqué et la peur de se retrouver face à ses frères. Il ne pouvait se sauver, laissant Hodra à la merci de son épouvantable mari et tortionnaire.

Mais en même temps, la belle Jötunn avait pris tous ces risques pour le protéger. Les désagréments qu'elle subissait auraient bien été vains alors, s'il sortait de sa cachette pour se livrer. Ce fut cet argument qui le décida à emprunter l'escalier secret, s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres, la honte lui tordant l'estomac. Sa courtoisie d'Aesir le torturait et il savait qu'il agissait en lâche et non en homme sage.

Il crut que les pleurs d'Hodra, résonnant depuis la chambre, le suivraient jusqu'au bout de sa longue descente. Mais les échos de sanglots étouffés qui le tourmentaient encore lorsqu'il accéda enfin à la lumière du jour étaient ceux de son imagination, occupée à le torturer.

_Je m'attendris_, pesta-t-il. _Ce n'est qu'une géante de glace, après tout. _

_Ma semblable. _

L'ombre formidable qui le recouvrit le tira de ses pensées contradictoires.

Le temple des Draugr, tout en circonvolutions de pierres noires et sinistres, hérissé de statues distordues représentant des créatures aux crocs saillants, se dressa devant lui. L'édifice donnait la chair de poule. Les neiges éternelles de Jötunheim ne semblaient pas avoir prise sur ses murs d'obsidiennes. Et pourtant, la liberté se trouvait là, dans cet antre d'épouvante.

Loki avança avec prudence. Il avait remarqué, imprimées dans la neige, des traces de pas et des empreintes curieuses, comme d'un fardeau qu'on aurait trainé. Le jeune Dieu s'arrêta soudain le souffle court quand il vit des petits pieds et quelques gouttes d'un sang brillant comme de la poudre de rubis sur les éclats de givre. Le fardeau était un être vivant. Peut-être un enfant Jötunn.

_Un nabot Jötunn, comme moi_, se dit Loki en repensant aux circonstances dans lesquelles Odin l'avait trouvé.

Il remonta sa capuche, serra dans son poing un des petites couteaux de Vipar et marcha vers le portail du temple. Les ténèbres l'avalèrent.

_A suivre…_

_Cliffhanger once again ! Que va trouver Loki dans le temple ? Ses méchants frères vont-ils le rattraper ? Et puis tiens, si je vous laissais dans l'expectative en allant faire un tour du côté de l'expédition de Tony ? Vous en saurez plus la semaine prochaine._


	5. Chapter 5

_Le petit update du dimanche. Attendu par une poignée, savouré par tous ! N'hésitez jamais à dire ce que vous en pensez, j'accepte tout : critiques négatives ou positives, opinions, compliments, insultes et chèques vacances. Encore et toujours, un grand merci à ceux qui me suivent et des free hugs à ceux qui me laissent un commentaire. Sans plus tarder retrouvons notre prince préféré, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. _

**Chapitre 5**

**Sacrifice.**

Loki n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par le caractère morbide du temple. Pourtant, de longs frissons parcouraient son échine. Il serra les mâchoires pour éviter d'être trahi par des claquements de dents. Les bas-reliefs qui ornaient les murs d'obsidiennes, du sol au plafond vertigineux se perdant dans les ténèbres, l'hypnotisaient. Quelles que fussent les divinités que l'on adorait sur Jötunheim, elles surpassaient en abomination la laideur des géants de glace. Elles n'étaient que formes torturées, longs bras distordus, faces grimaçantes aux yeux avides qui semblaient suivre le moindre de vos déplacements, bouches ouvertes sur un hurlement silencieux, découvrant des crocs effilés. Leurs côtes soulignaient en reliefs douloureux une peau à l'apparence écailleuse. Certaines créatures s'entredévoraient. D'autres s'arrachaient les restes d'un enfant. Une nausée saisit Loki quand il vit que la petite victime était un bébé Jötunn. Une sculpture, un peu plus loin, montrait un géant de glace, brandissant un nourrisson vagissant, prêt à le précipiter dans une fosse grouillante de ces créatures. Ils sacrifiaient des enfants pour apaiser ces horreurs. Ce n'était pas un temple consacré à des divinités mais l'antichambre d'une horreur secrète devant grouiller dans les entrailles du Royaume des Glaces.

Le jeune Dieu repensa alors au récit d'Odin, le jour fatidique où le prince avait découvert le secret de ses origines infamantes.

_Après la bataille, je suis entrée dans le temple…_

—Oh non…

Loki étouffa une soudaine envie de hurler en se mordant les lèvres au sang.

_Et j'ai trouvé un bébé. Bien petit pour la progéniture d'un géant._

—Non…

Les larmes coulaient maintenant, gelant aussitôt et tombant sur le sol en tintant.

Laufey avait décidé de le donner en pâture à ces créatures. Il était si petit, si fragile. Parfait pour être immolé sans regret. Odin avait-il su qu'en le recueillant, il le sauvait d'une mort atroce ?

_Alors je ne suis rien d'autre qu'une relique volée ? _

_Tu es mon fils. _

—Non, non, non ! Pourquoi les choses ne peuvent-elles pas être plus simples ! gémit le prince déchu. Il m'était devenu si facile de croire en la trahison d'Odin…

Des pleurs lui répondirent. Ceux d'un bébé.

Perdu dans le désordre de ses souvenirs et l'horreur d'une nouvelle révélation, Loki contempla d'abord un des bébés sculptés, doutant de sa raison déjà fortement ébranlée. Puis les cris enfantins retentirent à nouveau, suivis de supplications psalmodiées par une voix féminine. Le jeune dieu repensa alors aux traces qui l'avaient conduit dans ce temple abominable et força ses jambes tremblantes à avancer. Les cris s'accentuèrent à mesure qu'il progressait. Il sursauta quand la voix d'un géant de glace ordonna à la femme de se taire. Il raffermit sa prise sur ses couteaux et, au détour du couloir, il découvrit enfin le drame.

Le cœur du temple était une immense salle circulaire dont la voûte s'ouvrait en son centre sur le jour morbide de Jötunheim. Une statue monstrueuse qui semblait constituée de cadavre s'élevait au-dessus d'une fosse bordée de pierres tranchantes. Et sur un autel orné de sculptures tout aussi hideuses, un géant de glace, vêtu d'une longue robe de mailles d'argent, et tenant une dague à la main, s'apprêtait à transpercer un petit bébé qui gigotait dans ses langes. Aux pieds du grand prêtre, une femme vêtue d'une robe en lambeaux, hurlait tandis qu'un deuxième géant la plaquait au sol.

Loki se crispa, stupéfait devant cette scène et devant l'apparence des deux victimes : ni l a femme ni l'enfant n'étaient Jötunn.

—Laissez-la ! Laissez-la ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, je me jetterai dans la fosse à sa place pour calmer les Draugr, mais épargnez-la !

La malheureuse mère agitait ses longs cheveux noirs. Elle était horriblement maigre et sa peau avait la pâleur scintillante de la neige. Ses yeux étaient deux billes d'onyx ruisselantes de larmes. A ses oreilles pointues, Loki comprit qu'elle était une elfe, mais de quel royaume, il l'ignorait. Les Jötunns kidnappaient donc les enfants d'autres mondes pour les sacrifier… Le jeune dieu en trembla de rage. Il n'était lui-même pas homme à se laisser facilement attendrir, mais jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à un enfant.

—Tue-la, Brimir, dit enfin le grand prêtre lassé. Elle m'empêche d'entonner les incantations.

Brimir saisit l'elfe par ses longs cheveux sombres et la propulsa violemment contre un des murs de pierre. La femme gémit et sanglota de plus belle tandis qu'un sang aussi brillant que de la poudre de rubis coula sur son front. De son côté, le grand prêtre souleva le bébé toujours pleurant en le tenant par un pied et lui égratigna un de ses petits orteils avec la pointe de sa dague.

—Engeance maudite des Draugr, en échange de votre silence, voici une nouvelle offrande.

Loki n'y tint plus. Il se précipita sur Brimir, toujours occupé à malmener la femme en lui cognant la tête contre le mur. Le géant n'eut pas le temps de réagir, Loki lui planta son couteau dans l'œil et poussa du poing pour l'enfoncer jusqu'au cerveau. Le grand prêtre fit volte-face en entendant les gargouillis d'agonie de son sbire et reçut un autre couteau dans la gorge. Le prince déchu avait perdu une partie de ses pouvoirs, mais pas son talent avec les armes de jet. Le Jötunn lâcha le bébé qui retomba sur l'autel et porta les mains à sa gorge transpercée. La vision empourprée par la fureur, Loki attrapa le prêtre par sa robe de cérémonie et le précipita dans la fosse. Le géant de glace disparut sans un cri. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Le prince d'Asgard crut entendre des glapissements s'élever du fond de la cavité. Il ne s'attarda pas à les écouter tant ils exsudaient d'une jubilation morbide : le sacrificateur avait donné de sa personne et les démons appréciaient l'offrande.

Sur l'autel, le bébé pleurait, réclamant sans doute sa mère. La femme se trouvait toujours à terre et n'avait pas fait mine de se relever. Loki grimaça : une plaie béante saignait abondamment au milieu de la chevelure sombre et la malheureuse respirait avec difficulté. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, l'Aesir prit doucement l'enfant. Le lange glissa et il constata que c'était une petite fille. Le bébé se calma rapidement en se sentant ainsi porté avec délicatesse. Il regarda Loki de ses étranges orbites noires et lisses dans lesquelles se reflétait son sauveur et un sourire hésitant creusa des fossettes dans les joues rebondies.

—O… Oloraaaaa…

La femme essaya de se redresser mais elle retomba aussitôt, aspergeant le sol de son sang. Loki s'approcha, tenant contre lui le bébé qui gazouillait de bon cœur. Quand il s'accroupit près de la blessée, de joyeux «Ma-ma-ma-ma ! » emplirent le temple. Dans la fosse, les glapissements réjouis laissèrent place à des halètements avides.

Les Draugr sentaient et entendaient une chair plus succulente que celle du grand prêtre Jötunn.

La femme roula sur le dos. Ses yeux noirs vrillés dans ceux de Loki, elle expirait des bouffées de plus en plus laborieuses. Elle voulut saisir l'enfant, mais ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Le prince posa la petite elfe sur la poitrine de sa mère et positionna les bras de cette dernière pour qu'elle puisse tenir le bébé.

—Mer… merci.

Elle ferma les yeux, exhala un dernier souffle et sa peau de neige scintillante prit la couleur de la cendre. Inconsciente de la tragédie, la petite fille rampait sur la poitrine de la morte en continuant de gazouiller. Loki était partagé entre une tristesse si profonde qu'il crut mourir sur place, et aussi, une grande perplexité. Ni la mère ni la petite n'avaient souffert des morsures de gel qu'un géant de glace ne manquait jamais d'infliger à quiconque le touchait. Le prêtre avait saisi le bébé par son pied nu et l'autre brute qui avait tué la femme l'avait empoignée par sa peau découverte. Or, aucune marque noire ne marquait leur épiderme d'ivoire.

_Ces elfes sont aussi des créatures de glace, comme les Jötunn. _

—Mama ?

L'enfant semblait interroger Loki.

—Ta maman est morte. Je… je n'ai pas pu la sauver.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas réagi à temps. Parce qu'il avait assisté au spectacle sans bouger, trop effrayé pour faire le premier pas. Thor aurait foncé immédiatement.

_Thor aurait sauvé la femme. Odin ne l'a pas favorisé seulement car il était son fils légitime. Il savait que j'étais un perdant quoiqu'il arrive. J'ai laissé Hodra se faire maltraiter et maintenant…_

En repensant à la pauvre géante, Loki se remémora aussitôt ce qu'elle lui avait dit, sur la sortie secrète située aux pieds de la statue d'Ymir. Mais comment le reconnaître ? Il étudia chaque statue ornant les murs de la grande salle. Toutes représentaient un Jötunn reposant sur une stèle en forme d'éclat de cristal. Loki eut un haut le corps en reconnaissant son père naturel, Laufey, dont la réplique d'obsidienne le toisait avec mépris. Puis avisant une statue plus haute que les autres, il découvrit une mince ouverture entre le socle et la pierre. Il y passa la main et sentit un vent léger. Son cœur se gonfla de gratitude pour Hodra. Son premier mouvement fut de se glisser à travers ce passage et quitter cet endroit maudit, puis il se rappela la petite fille, toujours juchée sur le corps de sa mère et qui le regardait avec curiosité.

Elle l'avait appelée Olora.

Pouvait-il vraiment s'encombrer d'un bébé ? Loki ne se sentait pas de taille à assumer une telle responsabilité, surtout dans un environnement aussi hostile. Mais s'il ne l'emmenait pas, les Jötunn allaient la jeter dans la fosse. Entre les crocs de ces Draugr.

Poussant un soupir résigné, le jeune prince se dirigea enfin vers le bébé. Qui tendit aussitôt les bras vers lui en souriant de toutes ses gencives.

—Mamamamamamama !

—Plutôt Lololololoki mais pour un début, ça ira pour cette fois, dit l'Aesir en la soulevant.

Elle ne pesait presque rien mais il n'allait pas la trimballer ainsi sous son bras. Son regard se posa sur le cadavre du Jötunn et avec un haussement d'épaule résigné, Loki reposa bébé Olora, délesta le grand mort de son pagne et de sa ceinture et se confectionna un harnais et un berceau qu'il plaça autour de sa poitrine avant de glisser la petite à l'intérieur. L'enfant sembla être parfaitement à son aise dans ce nid improvisé et babilla d'approbation. Le sourire que Loki esquissa devant cette réaction positive disparut aussitôt quand il entendit des raclements derrière lui. Se retournant couteaux tirés, il vit avec épouvante de longs bras sortirent de la fosse. Les ongles longs et recourbés s'accrochaient aux pierres, puis des têtes de cauchemar apparurent, claquant des crocs en direction de Loki.

Des cris éclatèrent alors dans le couloir donnant sur la salle, tirant le jeune Dieu de sa fascination. Il se précipita vers la statue d'Ymir en serrant Olora contre lui.

—Les Draugr ! Ils sont remontés ! hurla un Jötunn.

Ces abominations étaient une diversion inespérée. Sans regarder en arrière, Loki se faufila dans la faille. Le sol était très pentu. Le prince se laissa glisser sans un regard en arrière. Le vent frais de la liberté soufflait sur son visage tandis que dans son dos, Jötunn et Draugr commençaient à s'étriper.

_A suivre…_

_Maaaaais que va-t-il se passer ? Loki parviendra-t-il à assurer dans son rôle de père adoptif ? Quels sont ces elfes de glace ? Et ces Draugr immondes ? Toutes ces questions n'auront pas leur réponse la semaine prochaine puisque nous retrouverons Tony Stark et son corps expéditionnaire. A très bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, fidèles lectrices, gentils lecteurs. Ce nouveau chapitre revient à l'expédition polaire. Pas mal basé sur les OC, mais Tony ne perd pas l'occasion de nous faire son show. Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Ps : un grand et chaleureux merci à Quetsche pour son enthousiasme à chaque chapitre. _

**Chapitre 6**

—Oh, regarde ça, Liz, une colonie de _Happy Feet_ !

Tony Stark avait le nez collé à la vitre, souriant comme un gamin à son premier jour de zoo : en contrebas, une longue colonie de manchots évoluait en se dandinant sur la glace bleutée. L'ombre projetée par le Charles Baudelaire accompagna un moment les drôles d'oiseaux qui, tous, dressèrent la tête, intrigués par cette immense créature dont le fuselage brillait au soleil rasant de l'automne austral.

—Tu ne veux pas descendre plus bas ?

—Négatif, boss ! Le professeur Amundsen nous a fait jurer de ne pas déranger la faune pendant notre périple et la volaille risque de flipper.

—Rabat-joie, grommela le milliardaire en se rencognant dans son fauteuil.

—Peut-être, mais je ne nourris pas le secret espoir de les voir danser comme dans ce dessin animé que tu aimes tant, répondit la jeune pilote avec malice.

—En Irlande, vous croyez bien aux nains verts qui planquent des chaudrons d'or sous les arc-en-ciel, alors pardon mais…

Tony fit mine de tousser en grognant les mots « hôpital » et « charité ».

—Et n'oubliez pas les changelins, les banshees et Jack'O Lantern, boss, répondit Liz. Mais… oups ! Vous nous auriez pas piqué Jack pour fêter Halloween ?

Son patron fit mine de ne pas entendre et reprit enfin son sérieux à la vue de montagnes aux flancs enneigés.

—Je crois que nous arrivons à destination. Ce ne serait pas la chaîne Ellsworth ?

—Gagné ! Dites à Flanagan de me rejoindre. J'aimerai qu'il me montre avec précision l'endroit où est apparu le trou noir qu'on puisse atterrir le plus près possible de la zone.

Deux minutes plus tard, Rafer Flanagan remplaça Tony sur le siège du copilote. Le milliardaire partit rejoindre les autres à l'arrière et attacha sa ceinture. Assise juste en face de lui, Johanne Chassin se mit à fredonner _Kiss. _

—Don't have to be rich, to be my girl, chanta à son tour Clint.

Réalisant soudain qu'ils entonnaient une des chansons reprises dans _Happy Feet_, Tony fusilla le duo du regard. Jérome Laurent et le Docteur Malcolm réfrénaient à peine leurs ricanements.

—Ne me dites pas que vous avez écouté notre conversation dans le cockpit, grommela Tony.

—Bon, d'accord, on ne te le dit pas, dit Clint.

—Je plaide coupable, dit Johanne. J'ai juste _touché _le haut-parleur,car je voulais sonder un peu l'appareil pour voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre. Et j'ai retransmis la conversation sans le faire exprès.

Bizarrement, Tony avait énormément de mal à croire la française. Seule le professeur Amundsen ne riait pas. Elle menaça Tony du doigt :

—Si je vous surprends à essayer de faire danser des manchots, je vous envoie valser avec les lions de mer !

Clint eut un large sourire. La perspective de voir le fameux Iron Man se faire botter les fesses par une robuste norvégienne quinquagénaire semblait le réjouir follement. Johanne et Jérome retinrent des soupirs enamourés devant le visage souriant de l'archer.

Tony se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index : ce voyage allait être long.

—Falcon, ici Sheridan. Préparez-vous à atterrir dès que nous serons certains de la sécurité du terrain. A vous.

—Rogers, Sheridan. Rarement vu des montagnes aussi peu escarpées, il devrait y avoir moyen de se poser, grésilla la voix du second pilote à travers la radio. Je compte sur vous, pour me donner les indications. Terminé.

L'avion du SHIELD suivait le Charles Baudelaire comme une ombre. L'ingénieur Wisting et trois des collègues de Clint Barton avaient pris place à son bord, en compagnie du plus lourd du matériel de l'expédition.

A côté de Liz, Flanagan consultait la carte et la boussole du tableau de bord. L'irlandais se repérait la plupart du temps à vue, mais la cartographie en trois dimensions mise au point par Tony le laissait admiratif.

—Sacré jouet, ce coucou, commenta-t-il finalement. Ce doit être sympa à piloter.

—Plutôt, oui, répondit simplement Liz.

Elle sentait bien que son compagnon avait des choses à lui dire et essayait d'engager la conversation. Mais concentrée comme elle était sur les commandes, elle ne voyait pas trop comment encourager Flanagan à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

—Vous lui ressemblez énormément, dit enfin celui-ci.

Liz lui jeta un regard en biais, décontenancée.

—A votre maman, ajouta Flanagan. Vos parents n'ont pas dû vous parler de moi.

Liz secoua la tête :

—Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vous tromper ?

—Positivement sûr ! Vous avez les cheveux et le visage d'Erin. Mais vos yeux sont ceux de Michael.

Liz s'agita nerveusement sur son siège, les lèvres pincées. Flanagan ne se trompait donc pas puisqu'il connaissait le prénom de ses parents.

—Je suis désolée, mais je n'ai jamais…

—Aucune importance ! s'empressa de la rassurer Flanagan. Je… euh… je suis une histoire ancienne. J'ai connu vos parents quand nous étions au lycée. Et j'ai un peu mal tourné, disons. J'ai préféré m'éclipser de leur vie, votre maman était enceinte de son deuxième enfant. Ce devait être vous. Je me souviens de Tara, la première née, avec sa touffe de cheveux roux.

—Je suis bien la deuxième de la tribu, en effet, dit Liz, les yeux rivés sur les montagnes.

Flanagan pointa le doigt :

—Le trou noir est apparu au pied de ce pic. Le plus haut point de ce tas de glace, d'ailleurs, d'après la carte.

—Le massif Vinson, approuva Liz.

Elle consulta l'altimètre et l'horizon artificiel : malgré la hauteur et son emplacement montagneux, le terrain n'était pas trop pentu. Elle enclencha un des jouets de Tony qui mesura l'épaisseur et la solidité de la neige. Se poser en pleine montagne était périlleux : le poids de l'avion pouvait provoquer une avalanche et la couche de glace dissimulait souvent des crevasses. Tony avait pensé à tout avec son radar et ses scanners. Liz finit par repérer un emplacement stable à deux kilomètres à peine de l'endroit indiqué par Flanagan. Elle contacta le deuxième avion pour lui indiquer la position exacte de la piste d'atterrissage improvisée et amorça la descente. Elle fut reconnaissante à Flanagan de ne pas reprendre la conversation là où il l'avait laissée pendant qu'elle manœuvrait l'appareil. Un petit virage sur l'aile gauche et la piste, inclinée à 10 degrés à peine, fut en vue. Liz sortit les trains d'atterrissage mais au lieu de roues, Tony avait prévu de larges plaques spatulées semblables à d'immenses skis. Le Charles Baudelaire se posa en douceur sur la neige et glissa sur la piste. Une barrière rocheuse se dressait à une centaine de mètres à peine et Liz mit en route des réacteurs à l'avant des ailes qui, créant un mouvement contraire à celui propulsant l'avion, finit par immobiliser l'appareil.

—Ladies and gentlemen, annonça Liz au micro, atterrissage réussi ! Merci d'avoir choisi la Stark Airlines, veuillez ne rien oublier à bord de l'appareil.

Des applaudissements crépitèrent à travers le haut-parleur de la radio.

—C'est mon pilote à moi ! retentit la voix joyeuse de Tony.

Puis Liz contacta Roger Falcon pour lui indiquer le meilleur moyen d'atterrir, l'avertissant d'entamer la descente un peu plus tôt pour éviter les rochers en bout de piste. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle détacha sa ceinture.

—Attendez…

Flanagan avait un sourire gêné :

—Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment de se remémorer le bon vieux temps, mais je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de Mike et Erin depuis près de 25 ans. Comment vont-ils ? Vous avez eu d'autres frères et sœurs depuis ?

—Maman est morte il y a douze ans.

Liz regretta aussitôt sa réponse abrupte devant la pâleur soudaine de Flanagan.

—Mais nous vivons heureux malgré tout, ajouta-t-elle.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais cela ne concernait que la famille de Liz.

—Et j'ai cinq autres sœurs. Papa peste de temps à autre de ne pas avoir eu de garçon, mais il nous aime toutes énormément.

—C'est déjà ça, murmura Flanagan toujours aussi pâle. J'avoue, ça... ça me bouleverse un peu.

Liz admira son don pour l'euphémisme.

—Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Tony a pris soin de pourvoir le bar. Si on n'a pas envie de mourir de froid, on pourra au moins choisir de mourir d'un coma éthylique.

Flanagan hocha la tête.

—Heu… oui, oui, un whisky serait le bienvenu.

Le cœur de Liz se serra. Ce quasi inconnu devait beaucoup aimer sa mère.

Alors que le deuxième avion atterrit bruyamment à côté d'eux, Tony apparut dans le cockpit, une bouteille de cognac à la main.

—A la meilleure pilote du monde et au plus merveilleux des avions ! clama-t-il. Je vous propose de prendre un remontant ! Cela nous donnera du courage avant d'affronter le froid. Il fait combien dehors ?

—Presque – 30, boss.

—Ah…

Tony considéra son cognac d'un air songeur.

—Je crois que je vais plutôt sortir la vodka que j'ai piquée à l'agent Romanov.

_A suivre…_

_L'expédition semble bien débuter, du moins pour l'instant. Mais nous allons voir comment Tony s'adapte à la rigueur de l'Antarctique. Et parviendra-t-il à faire danser les manchots ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! _

_Pour ceux qui seraient un peu paumés par la référence aux manchots qui dansent, je vous conseille le très joli film d'animation de George Miller, _Happy Feet_, avec les voix d'Elijah Wood, Nicole Kidman et Hugh Jackman ! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello, tout le monde ! La sortie de Thor 2 approche à grands pas. Je pense que, comme moi, vous vous précipiterez dans les salles obscures mercredi pour vous en mettre plein les noeils. Et si d'un côté je piaffe d'impatience, de l'autre, j'ai un peu peur de découvrir la fin. Car le sort réservé à Loki semble incertain et s'il ne parvient pas à s'enfuir du monde des Elfes Noirs ou d'Asgard, cela signifierait que ma fic serait finalement un Univers Alternatif. Vous me direz, c'est le cas de beaucoup de fics, donc rien de grave, c'est juste ma part maniaque qui me tourmente. Bon, trêve de discours interminable et suintant d'anxiété (faut que je me fasse prescrire du lexomil avant le film, tiens ! Quelle bonne idée !) retrouvons notre expédition polaire. Et comme toujours, un grand merci à mes gentilles lectrices et bons lecteurs, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. _

**Chapitre 7**

Après quelques heures de repos, une colonie de manchots humains, chaudement emmitouflés, quitta les deux avions et se déplaça à la queue-leu-leu sur la neige. En tête se trouvait le professeur Amundsen et Rafer Flanagan, suivis par Clint Barton et un agent du SHIELD du nom de Cho. Tous deux tiraient une luge sur laquelle Stark et l'ingénieur Wisting avaient chargé un drone muni d'une caméra haute définition. Tony se dandinait juste derrière, en compagnie de Johanne et de Jérôme Laurent. Tous les trois n'étaient pas très à l'aise sur leurs raquettes. Mais Amundsen leur avait promis qu'ils s'y feraient au bout de cinq minutes de marche. Les grandes lamelles de carbone fixées à leurs pieds n'avaient plus grand-chose à voir avec les raquettes de bois et d'osier des trappeurs américain. Au bout de quelques foulées, Tony réalisa avec soulagement qu'il pouvait adopter une démarche presque naturelle quoiqu'un peu trainante. Mais Flanagan avait estimé qu'il leur faudrait près de deux heures de marche pour arriver au but et le milliardaire serrait déjà les dents en pensant aux courbatures qui l'attendaient. Deux autres agents du SHIELD, un grand noir athlétique et une femme au visage sévère, fermaient la marche. Liz et l'autre pilote étaient restés au campement, en compagnie de l'ingénieur Wisting, du Dr Malcolm et du dernier larron de la bande à Nick Fury. Toujours bon de conserver des renforts à l'arrière.

Une bonne heure de marche plus tard, Tony qui regardait de tous côtés à travers ses lunettes fumées sentit un besoin naturel lui chatouiller la vessie. Il vit un bloc de roche et de glace qui semblait être à l'abri du vent. Parfait pour éviter d'arroser ses bottes.

—Ne vous éloignez pas, Mr Stark.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. La mère Amundsen le prenait vraiment pour un gamin irresponsable. Tout ça à cause de la blague débile de Miss 100 000 volts.

—J'ai besoin de faire une pause pipi, il faut bien que je m'écarte du groupe, non ?

Amundsen eut un petit reniflement.

—Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne fasse que trente degrés en dessous de zéro. Par temps plus froid, nous sommes obligés de porter des couches.

Les autres grimacèrent à ce détail.

—Et buvez un peu après votre miction, cria encore la norvégienne tandis que Tony s'éloignait, la tête enfoncée dans les épaules. Le froid augmente le débit urinaire et peut précipiter la déshydratation.

—Oui, je sais ! Vous nous l'avez répété assez souvent pour que j'en rêve la nuit, répondit Tony derrière le rocher.

—Il parait qu'il peut faire pipi dans sa super armure, commenta Johanne à voix basse.

—Mon équipière l'a déjà vu faire, en effet, confirma Clint sur le même ton.

—Crade !

—Vous savez que les voix portent drôlement loin, ici, leur cria Tony en passant la tête par-dessus le rocher.

Il faisait à peine dix degrés à bord du Charles Baudelaire, mais avec une veste en laine, des gants légers et une bonne tasse de café, on s'y sentait mieux que dehors, dans le froid mordant. Liz était confortablement installée à son poste de pilotage. Elle avait regardé les autres s'éloigner, engoncés dans leurs lourds vêtements. Roger Falcon avait proposé aux personnes restées sur place de prendre un verre dans son avion. Il avait fait signe à Liz pour qu'elle les rejoigne, mais la jeune femme avait décliné l'invitation. Elle était maintenant toute seule, écoutant le vent polaire siffler contre la carlingue de l'avion. Elle se demanda s'il était encore possible de contacter la maison familiale à Dublin avec la radio. Tout en sirotant son café, elle chercha la station adéquate. Il était deux heures du matin en Irlande, sa petite sœur Katie devait encore être debout, où somnolait la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, la radio allumée et crépitant dans le garage. Le crachat irrégulier des parasites remplit le cockpit.

—Katie, Katie, appela la jeune pilote dans le micro. Tu m'entends, asticot ? Ici Boucles d'Or.

Elle attendit deux minutes, les crépitements des haut-parleurs pour seules réponses. Puis une petite voix lointaine mais bien distincte pépia comme un oiseau enroué :

—Lizzy !

—Hello, la peste, tout va bien dans le vert pays ?

Il se passa encore deux ou trois minutes avant que la voix de Katie ne retentisse à nouveau :

—Comme d'hab', l'herbe est verte, les catho et les protestants se tapent sur la gueule, les profs sont chiants et ma grande sœur chérie me manque.

Du haut de ses 14 ans, Katie était la petite dernière de la grande famille Sheridan et elle vouait un véritable culte à sa sœur Liz. Ce qui arrangeait pas mal les autres filles qui, ainsi, ne l'avaient pas dans les pattes. Liz mettait un point d'honneur à lui envoyer des cartes postales et de la contacter sur sa petite radio portative, une antiquité que leur voisin avait retapé avec des pièces dénichées çà et là et offert pour les dix ans de la fillette. Le travail de Liz auprès de Tony Stark était une bénédiction pour cette tribu très modeste et avait largement contribué à améliorer son quotidien. Malgré le métier d'infirmière de Tara l'aînée, et les petits boulots de Siobhan, la quatrième des sœurs, ils avaient bien du mal à joindre les deux bouts : Sheridan père était au chômage depuis de trop nombreuses années et il avait traversé tellement de tragédies que c'était un homme brisé, psychologiquement fragile, dont le mental volait en éclat à la moindre épreuve. Même les naissances des enfants de Tara et Roisin, la frangine numéro 3, n'avaient pu le soulager du poids des douleurs passées. Papa Sheridan n'était pas un simple poste de radio émetteur qu'on pouvait réparer avec des petites pièces neuves. Et certains expédients auxquels il avait recours pour oublier ses problèmes n'avaient fait que l'enfoncer encore plus dans la dépression.

Et craignant que son père ait renoué avec son démon familier, Liz posa une question pourtant simple avec hésitation :

—Et… papa ? Est-ce qu'il va bien.

La radio crépita durant un moment qui parut une éternité.

—Il n'est toujours pas parti en balade avec Johnny.

Liz soupira de soulagement. La balade avec Johnny était un nom de code entre les sœurs pour désigner l'alcoolisme de leur père. Le seul point positif était que Mike Sheridan ne devenait pas violent quand il était ivre. C'était un brave homme jusqu'au plus profond de ses os. Mais le voir s'effondrer sur le sol et pleurer comme un enfant était un crève-cœur.

—De toute façon, on le tient à l'œil avec les grandes bourriques, continua Katie. Te fais pas de mouron, la mouette, le chef de meute est entre de bonnes mains. Deux mois sans toucher une goutte, c'est pas mal, non ?

—Oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas mal, dit Liz.

Elle se garda de rappeler à sa petite sœur l'année entière où Mike Sheridan avait pu rester sobre. Mais ça, c'était juste avant le coup du destin ultime, la dernière vacherie qui avait marqué Liz au plus profond de sa chair. Elle se caressa distraitement le ventre en regardant la blancheur infinie de l'Antarctique au-dehors. Huit ans après, elle sentait encore la profonde cicatrice qui marquait son bas-ventre. Dans son cœur, la blessure ne s'était pas refermée. Heureusement que sa mère n'avait pas été témoin de la barbarie des médecins du centre de redressement…

Une pensée soudaine la ramena vers une certaine conversation après l'atterrissage.

—Katie, appela-t-elle à travers le micro. Est-ce que papa t'a déjà parlé d'un ami à lui et à maman ? Un homme du nom de Flanagan. Rafer Flanagan.

Le même silence crépitant avant une réponse peu surprenante :

—Jamais entendu parler. Est-ce que tu veux que je fouille un peu ?

Au ton de sa voix, Liz comprit que Katie se voyait déjà jouer les détectives amateurs.

—Non, non, ne fouille pas. En revanche, tu peux poser quelques questions aux voisins et amis proches. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fouilles dans les papiers intimes des parents.

—Tu as raison ! Des fois que je découvre que papa était curé ou membre de l'IRA…

_Flanagan aurait fait partie de l'IRA, selon le SHIELD. _

—Oooh, Katie, j'espère vraiment que non, souffla Liz.

—Voilà, nous y sommes.

Flanagan ouvrit ses bras dans un geste ample et théâtral. Tony pensa à une version de lui-même avec des cheveux en plus et des kilos en moins.

—Merci, mon Dieu, chuchota-t-il, les jambes horriblement lourdes d'avoir marché aussi longtemps dans la neige.

Il se sentit quand même déçu. Le site en lui-même n'offrait rien de particulier. Le point de vue était certes splendide, avec ce soleil rasant qui donnait à la neige un scintillement, mais hormis des rochers gris émergeant de la glace comme le chapeau de Picsou de sa piscine de pièces d'or, pas l'ombre du bout de la queue d'un trou noir.

—Et là, le génial inventeur milliardaire et justicier sortit de sa poche son ingénieuse petite machine, mise au point avec les plus grands pontes de la NASA.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Tony extirpa de la poche de son épais manteau un petit boîtier qui ressemblait vaguement à un GPS.

—Ne me dis pas que tu vas nous narrer tous tes faits et gestes, Stark, marmonna Clint.

—Chut, Agent Barton, je commente mes actions si je veux. Et j'ai encore plus le droit car c'est moi qui vais faire avancer l'histoire.

Voyant que ses gros gants l'empêchaient d'appuyer sur le bon bouton, l'ingénieur mégalo en enleva un et, tenant la pièce de vêtement entre ses dents, actionna le boîtier.

_Malgré ce bâillon imposé par le destin et les commentaires de la cervelle de piaf, le génial inventeur continua à commenter l'action dans sa tête. Allez, mon bébé, dis à papa où se cache le vilain trou noir. _

Le bébé en question mesurait le champ gravitationnel, et détectait les anomalies du style un champ d'une intensité telle que matière et lumière étaient absorbées. Bref, un trou noir.

—Il trouve, le génial inventeur ? s'impatientait déjà Clint.

Les voyants du boîtier clignotèrent au bout d'un petit moment à tournicoter de gauche à droite. La bouche de Tony s'ouvrit grand et, comme le corbeau de la fable, il en laissa choir son gant.

—Par là ! s'écria-t-il.

_A suivre…_

_La suite dimanche prochain. Après avoir vu Thor 2. J'espère très très fort que le film sera bon. Il paraît que Tom Hiddleston y campe un Loki de première bourre !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello ! J'ai pu voir Thor 2. A la demande de certaines, je n'en dirai pas trop pour éviter de spoiler. Je dois cependant déplorer un scénario peu satisfaisant qui ne laisse guère de place à certains personnages qui ont pourtant une classe folle. Et oui, c'est vraiment notre Dieu préféré qui tient tout le film sur ses épaules. Et, contrepartie malheureuse, les scènes sans lui sont beaucoup moins réjouissantes. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé malgré tout. _

_Bon ! arrêtons-là le verbiage préliminaire et place à notre récit. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews et pour le simple fait de me lire. Ce chapitre est un peu court et je m'en excuse : obligations professionnelles, même le dimanche et le jour de la Toussaint.  
_

**Chapitre 8**

Au premier abord, cela ressemblait à un trou dans la neige, tout juste assez grand pour y glisser la tête. Mais à y regarder de plus près, on ne voyait pas les parois et les ténèbres de cet orifice étrange semblaient tournoyer au ralenti. La neige tout autour se désagrégeait lentement, des cristaux étincelants se détachant de l'agglomérat de blancheur pour aller tournoyer dans le phénomène avant de disparaître pour de bon. Y glisser la tête paraissait donc peu avisé.

Accroupis en cercle, Tony, Clint et les autres étudiaient cette étrange matière noire. Flanagan hocha la tête :

—Mon ami a disparu à cet endroit précis.

Tony se redressa.

—Très bien, nous allons envoyer notre petit explorateur !

Il souleva la bâche qui recouvrait le traineau tiré par Clint et l'agent Cho.

—Viens voir tonton !

Tony prit entre ses mains chaudement gantées le drone à peine plus gros qu'un ballon de basket, muni d'une caméra et de quatre petits réacteurs. C'était une conception de Wisting, le petit ingénieur si discret, qui avait prévu de faire voler son joujou dans les climats les plus glacés sans que le gel bloque les moteurs. De même que la caméra d'une remarquable solidité. Les seules contributions que Tony avait apportées au drone étaient la fausse tête de chat en peluche fixée au-dessus de l'objectif de la caméra et le nom d'un ridicule achevé : Wonder Minou, avec des majuscules, s'il vous plaît.

—Ce n'est plus _viens voir papa_ ? plaisanta Clint Barton.

—Bien sûr que non, moi, je suis juste le parrain. Voyons si mon adorable filleul est opérationnel.

Tony posa l'objet volant sur la neige, puis il reporta son attention sur un autre appareil posé sur le traineau, muni de manettes et d'un petit écran de contrôle : le système de guidage du drone. Le milliardaire appuya sur un bouton vert côté de l'écran qui s'alluma aussitôt, montrant ce qui se trouvait devant la caméra du drone : les bottes fourrées de Johanne Chassin. Le Wonder Minou bourdonna légèrement. Tony poussa légèrement la manette, et le drôle d'engin s'éleva dans les airs avec légèreté, fit un petit tour d'horizon en survolant la fine équipe. Stark rit en voyant tous les visages dressés vers l'appareil, retransmis avec une qualité d'image quasi irréprochable.

—Wonder Minou prêt au service !

—Mais une fois envoyé dans ce truc, les transmissions risquent d'être coupées, non ? s'inquiéta Flanagan.

—Très bien pensé, dit Tony, et c'est pour cela que nous avons loué les services de mademoiselle Chassin.

Johanne leva les sourcils, perplexe :

—Manœuvrer une machine à travers un trou noir, ça va être une première !

—Je suis d'autant plus impatient de tenter l'expérience, répondit Tony en faisant atterrir le drone.

Johanne ne semblait pas très sûre de la réussite d'une telle entreprise. Elle regarda Jérôme Laurent qui offrit son sourire le plus réconfortant :

—Allez ma grande ! je sais que tu en as dans le ventre.

—Si tu le dis, grommela la française.

Elle enleva un de ses gants et grimaça en sentant l'air frigorifique figer sa main nue. Elle remua ses doigts pour éviter qu'ils s'engourdissent et des étincelles bleutées crépitèrent au bout de ses ongles. Elle posa sa paume sur le Wonder Minou et, pendant un bref instant, l'écran de contrôle s'affola. Le drone émit une sorte de miaulement raccord avec la tête de chat en peluche et des petits éclairs bleutés dansèrent sur les réacteurs et autour de l'objectif de la caméra. A part Jérôme qui observait le phénomène avec la décontraction de l'habitude, les autres assistait à ces étranges manifestations électriques, qui les sourcils froncés, qui la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement, exhalant des goulées de condensation dans l'air glacé. Johanne posa ensuite sa main sur le système de guidage qui crépita durant un bref instant. La jeune électrokinétique ne sentait plus le froid : les courants électriques qui lui chatouillaient les doigts réchauffaient aussi agréablement son épiderme.

—On devrait garder le contact avec votre gadget tant que je garderai la main sur le joystick, dit-elle à Tony.

Le milliardaire sourit tellement largement que sa lèvre inférieure, gercée par le froid, se mit à saigner. Tony essuya le sang d'un revers de gant nonchalant et se saisit des commandes.

—Mes amis : showtime !

Le Wonder Minou décolla une nouvelle fois en avec un bourdonnement circonspect, s'approcha du trou noir et amorça une lente descente. Tony garda brièvement le contrôle du drone puis les commandes se bloquèrent quand la force de gravité s'empara de l'engin et l'aspira, l'engloutissant en un clin d'œil. Johanne Chassin eut une sorte de haut le corps au même moment, les yeux exorbités.

—Oh la vache ! s'écria-t-elle en français. Mon estomac vient de faire un salto arrière !

—Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? la pressa Jérôme.

—La même chose que nous, je suppose, murmura Tony, les yeux englués sur le petit écran de contrôle.

Tous se serrèrent autour du milliardaire et de la jeune femme et le spectacle qui s'offrit à eux, bien qu'amoindri en impact par la taille de l'écran, les plongea dans une profonde stupeur.

Des étoiles, des étoiles par milliers, défilant dans leur champ de vision, s'étirant à l'infini puis disparaissant de l'écran dans un dernier scintillement. Cela rappela vaguement à Tony les scènes d'hyper espace dans Star Wars, mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'effets spéciaux, les nuances de couleur et de lumières offraient une diversité étourdissante. Le Wonder Minou se déplaçait à la vitesse de la lumière à travers l'espace, dépassant des galaxies, passant à travers des nuages cosmiques et affrontant les débris d'astéroïdes sans ralentir sa course folle, propulsé par une force prodigieuse, un couloir d'énergie noire qui préservait son hôte des collisions avec les corps célestes.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ces images s'imprimèrent à jamais dans les cervelles des neuf personnes blotties les unes contre les autres.

Puis l'image se stabilisa et ils découvrirent un endroit qui paraissait encore plus froid et désolé que l'Antarctique.

Dans la cour de la forteresse d'Utgard, Helblindi tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Au centre de la grande esplanade, un immense pilier torsadé, de métal et de gemmes noirs, vibrait et bourdonnait. C'était la machine à téléporter qui servait jadis à transporter les Jötunn à travers les Neuf Royaume. Après la défaire écrasante de feu Laufey sur Midgard, Odin avait envoyé des espions saboter la machine. Conçue dans des matériaux d'une solidité à toute épreuve, elle avait résisté aux tentatives de destruction, mais les pièces maîtresses, celles essentielles au bon fonctionnement de la colonne torsadée, avaient été dérobées, clouant les géants de glace sur leur monde désolé. Longtemps, Laufey avait travaillé pour réparer la machine, réunissant petit à petit les pièces manquantes. Puis Helblindi avait pris le relais et avait presque réussi à rendre à l'artefact, ses propriétés magiques.

Mais les premiers essais de transport avaient été désastreux. La machine n'ouvrait aucun passage. En revanche, elle ramenait des choses d'autres mondes. Des végétaux. Des bêtes. La dernière fois, c'était le corps gelé d'un Midgardien, retrouvé à plusieurs kilomètres de la forteresse. Cette dernière apparition avait fait jubiler Helblindi : ils avaient finalement ouvert un passage vers la Terre. Le tout était maintenant d'inverser le processus. Et il avait besoin de son bâtard de frère. Qui avait réussi à s'échapper non sans avoir tué le brave Vipar et d'autres loyaux sujets.

_Une fois que je l'aurais obligé à m'aider, je le livrerai aux bons soins de Byleistr. _

Helblindi jubila méchamment en imaginant son monstre de frère réduire en bouillie sanglante le nabot récalcitrant.

Un son étrange le tira de ses pensées réjouissantes.

Le Jötunn leva la tête et découvrit une étrange créature volante aux oreilles pointues et au corps métallique.

Ce n'était pas un animal !

Helblindi fit un geste de la main et l'objet mystérieux descendit jusqu'à lui pour atterrir dans ses bras tendus. Le Jötunn étudia la chose sous tous les angles. C'était couvert en givre à la surface, mais l'intérieur frémissait et lui chauffait désagréablement les mains. Une tête d'animal artificielle surmontait un étrange œil de verre rond et globuleux.

Est-ce que ce ne serait pas… une de ces inventions stupides de Midgardiens ?

_Mais oui ! _

Helblindi sourit de toutes ses dents à la caméra du Wonder Minou et tendit la main vers un des leviers de la machine.

_Les Midgardiens souhaitent voir à quoi ressemble notre royaume, je leur envoie une invitation. _

Le pilier émit aussitôt un long rugissement tandis qu'un éclair jaillit de son sommet et troua le ciel de Jötunheim.

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello ! J'espère que vous avez pu profiter du long week-end pour faire le plein de bons films (hé ! pas bibi qui n'a pas arrêté de bosser). Attention, pour ceux et celles qui n'auront pas encore vu Iron Man 3, il y a quelques références au film et à la façon qu'à Tony d'interagir avec son armure. _

**Chapitre 9**

—Mr Stark, c'est quoi, ça ?

Tony se tourna vers Johanne. La jeune française tremblait littéralement devant le visage monstrueux, déformé par l'angle de la caméra, qui souriait de toutes ses dents tranchantes sur le petit écran. Pas la meilleure façon de découvrir qu'il existait d'autres formes de vie dans l'univers, surtout lorsque la dite-forme de vie semblait disposée à vous arracher le cœur à mains nues.

—Ceci, ma chère, est la réponse à bien des questions que les illuminés de Roswell se posaient. Et prions très fort pour que ça ne parvienne jamais à trouver le chemin de la Terre.

Les yeux de Clint Barton allaient de l'écran au trou noir qui tourbillonnait toujours au milieu de la neige. Le visage de l'assassin avait pris cette dureté minérale qu'il n'affichait que pendant les combats. Tony avait déjà vu ce regard implacable chez l'agent Romanov, même si cette dernière était moins encline aux bons mots et à la détente que le Faucon.

—J'ai l'impression que le vortex s'élargit, dit enfin l'agent. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas prié assez fort, Tony.

Il disait vrai : le trou noir s'agrandissait peu à peu. Un étrange faisceau de lumière bleutée en jaillit soudain. Tous les autres membres de l'expédition furent tétanisés devant ce spectacle. Parfaitement maître de ses émotions, Clint Barton fit volte-face et poussa Tony et Johanne vers la pente :

—On bouge, et vite ! Peu importe le matos.

La neige commença à se soulever et tourbillonna à travers le passage enténébré avant de disparaitre. Un vent de plus en plus fort fit voler les bâches qui couvraient la luge. Personne ne pensa à discuter les ordres de Clint. Les trois autres agents du SHIELD se remirent très vite de leur stupeur et enjoignirent les autres à repartir vers les avions au pas de course. Clint dut attraper Tony par le col et le trainer à sa suite : l'ingénieur était fasciné par la machine qui se trouvait juste derrière l'alien bleu et qui éblouissait le petit écran par ses éclairs multicolores.

Les membres du SHIELD chaussèrent des skis qui s'emboîtèrent sur les raquettes. A part Rafer Flanagan et le professeur Amundsen, personne n'avait songé à s'équiper de la sorte.

—La pente est assez raide pour qu'on utilise la luge, proposa l'agent Cho qui avait fini de chausser ses skis.

—Très bien, dit Clint. Tony, mademoiselle Chassin et monsieur Laurent…

Il leur fit signe de prendre place sur le traîneau. Au même moment, un éclair zébra le ciel et un maelstrom de nuages noirs s'agglutina au-dessus de leurs têtes. Des arcs électriques crépitèrent hors du trou noir, partant à la rencontre du ciel assombri. Le vent se fit encore plus violent et tous se déplacèrent avec peine. Clint et l'agent Cho poussèrent la luge tant bien que mal. Malgré la pente de plus en plus prononcée, un vent contraire semblait vouloir les tirer en arrière. Flanagan et Amundsen gémissaient en se forçant à avancer. Des tourbillons de neige les aveuglaient, se collant à leurs lunettes et à leurs foulards de laine. La femme à la solde du SHIELD poussa un cri quand une bourrasque la souleva du sol enneigé. Clint réagit aussitôt en l'attrapant par le bras. La femme battait l'air de ses pieds en poussant des cris d'épouvante. Derrière eux, le trou noir avait pris des proportions terrifiantes et les rochers eux-mêmes commencèrent à être aspirés.

Étouffant à moitié sous les paquets de neige qui lui bouchaient le nez et la bouche, Tony se concentra : il avait laissé une de ses armures à bord du Charles Baudelaire. Il ne s'était pas senti encore prêt à partir en voyage sans une de ses précieuses inventions, et il avait œuvré sur le MARK 42 pour qu'il soit relié à ses ondes cérébrales. Cela s'était finalement avéré justifié. Tony aimait bien avoir raison, même si cela signifiait une catastrophe imminente.

Pendant ce temps, dans le cockpit de l'avion, Liz regardait avec inquiétude les nuages noirs s'amonceler. Elle croisa les doigts pour que les autres soient déjà sur le chemin du retour afin d'éviter la violente tempête qui s'annonçait.

—Ça se gâte, hein ?

La jeune femme sursauta et posa la main sur son cœur en feignant une crise cardiaque :

—Dr Malcolm ! Vous avez failli me tuer !

—Allons, mademoiselle Sheridan ! On ne meurt pas de peur comme ça, et vous me paraissez en parfaite santé !

Liz avisa la trousse noire sous le bras du vieux médecin :

—Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

—Oh, juste l'ingénieur Wisting qui me paraît fiévreux. Je vais l'ausculter pour m'assurer que ce n'est pas une grippe. Lui, en tout cas, ne me semble guère costaud.

Le Dr Malcolm se tourna pour sortir du cockpit et se figea. Liz bondit de son siège en poussant un cri :

—Boss !

Face à eux se tenait une armure jaune et rouge rutilante. Les yeux du masque s'allumèrent un instant et une voix à l'accent très british s'adressa à eux :

—Monsieur Stark vous prie de l'excuser, mais lui et ses équipiers sont confrontés à un phénomène qui met leur vie en danger. Il vous enjoint de vous préparer au décollage, le temps pour moi de les récupérer tous.

Liz et le Dr Malcolm déconnectèrent un instant leur neurone, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis la jeune pilote réalisa que c'était l'IA créée par Tony qui manipulait l'amure à distance.

—Jarvis ? Heu… oui, très bien !

Liz se précipita vers le sas de sortie de l'avion et l'ouvrit. Le MARK 42 prit aussitôt son envol et fila vers la tempête, tous réacteurs allumés.

—Les fameuses armures de Stark peuvent fonctionner toutes seules, prit le temps de s'étonner le Dr Malcolm. Ce type est un génie !

—Tâchez de ne pas le lui répéter, dit Liz. Sa tête est bien assez grosse comme ça ! Oh, mon dieu ! Je dois avertir Roger Falcon par radio, qu'il quitte les lieux le plus vite possible si ce qui se passe est aussi grave.

Autour des deux avions, le vent soufflait en rafales saccadées.

Clint sentit à son tour que le vent l'emportait. Il ne lâcha pas pour autant la main de l'agent Bennet qui lui broyait les doigts tant elle était paniquée. De l'autre main, l'archer s'accrochait à la luge. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque le petit véhicule des neiges fut à son tour entraîné par la force de gravité du trou noir. Johanne Chassin et Jérôme Laurent hurlèrent à l'aide, comprenant qu'ils partaient vers le vortex. L'agent Cho et Amundsen passèrent en roulant-boulant sur la neige, entraînés à leur tour. Rafer Flanagan s'était aplati sur le sol, les mains enfoncées dans la glace. Il eut l'impression qu'on le tirait par les pieds et serrait les dents en gémissant.

Seul Tony était parfaitement immobile sur le traîneau. Il sentait que les renforts arrivaient et attendit patiemment, malgré Johanne qui, morte de peur, enfonçait ses doigts dans les biceps du milliardaire, croyant sans doute qu'il serait suffisamment costaud pour l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Le professeur Amundsen fut la première à lâcher et sa silhouette massive fut propulsée vers le trou noir.

Un éclair rouge et jaune l'intercepta alors avant qu'elle n'ait pu atteindre la lisière du trou noir.

—Iron Man ! hurla Johanne folle de joie.

Le MARK 42 tournoya dans le ciel tourmenté, tenant le professeur Amundsen par un bras, les réacteurs à plein régime pour contrer la force de gravité. L'armure autonome fit un piqué pour récupérer Rafer Flanagan, l'agent Cho qui avait lâché le traîneau et son collègue, crispé sur le sol neigeux avant de les jeter pêle-mêle sur la luge.

—Accrochez-vous, hurla Tony pour se faire entendre par-dessus le rugissement du vent.

Une simple impulsion cérébrale et il commanda à l'armure de pousser la luge, les réacteurs poussés à fond. Les pieds d'acier du MARK 42 furent chauffés à blanc tant l'énergie consumée pour la propulsion dépassait en intensité la résistance prévue par le métal. Tony serra les dents, les tempes battantes, prémices de la mère de toutes les migraines. S'ils s'en sortaient en vie, l'ingénieur serait prêt à accueillir ce désagrément douloureux avec joie. Comme à travers une vitre brouillée, il vit le paysage de l'Antarctique se précipiter à leur rencontre et les dépasser tandis que miaulaient les réacteurs du MARK 42. Il sentait vaguement Johanne se blottir contre lui et le poids de la mère Amundsen sur ses genoux. Au loin, à travers les capteurs oculaires de son armure, il aperçut les deux avions. L'appareil de Roger Falcon amorçait déjà la manœuvre pour décoller, les moteurs fumant dans l'air glacé. Sous les trains d'atterrissage spatulés de l'avion, la neige s'effritait et s'envolait vers l'endroit où le trou noir engloutissait la montagne. Mais Falcon parvint à effectuer un demi-tour impeccable et lança son avion sur la neige.

Le Charles Baudelaire ne semblait pas encore prêt à bouger. Le sas d'entrée était ouvert et une petite silhouette luttait contre la tempête. C'était le Dr Malcolm qui leur faisait de grands signes. Le MARK fit une embardée pour éviter un rocher émergeant de la neige, manqua verser la luge, puis posa enfin les pieds sur le sol pour freiner : enfin libéré de la force d'attraction du trou noir, le traîneau avait filé à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'amure fit faire un beau dérapage à son équipage qui s'arrêta enfin pile sous le sas. Amundsen, Johanne, Jérôme et Flanagan roulèrent sur la neige en gémissant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Les agents du SHIELD se relevèrent péniblement, les jambes flageolantes. Seul Tony ne bougea pas.

Il avait perdu connaissance.

Clint le chargea sur son dos. Les autres grimpaient déjà l'escalier menant au sas, d'un pas hésitant. Le Dr Malcolm les aida à se hisser à bord de l'appareil et assista Clint pour allonger Tony sur une des couchettes. Le MARK monta en dernier, la démarche raide. Barton laissa le médecin vérifier l'état de santé du milliardaire et courut vers le poste de pilotage. Liz était déjà en train de préparer le décollage.

—Nous sommes tous là, vite ! Barrons-nous !

—Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda la jeune pilote tout en commençant à manœuvrer l'avion sur la piste enneigée.

—Voilà ce qu'il se passe, répondit Clint en désignant les rochers cent mètres plus loin qui commençaient à se morceler. Ce foutu trou noir va tout aspirer autour de lui !

—Attachez votre ceinture, agent Barton, lui intima Liz avant de mettre les gaz.

Le Charles Baudelaire s'élança sur le flanc de la montagne. Derrière l'avion, le paysage était victime de bouleversements spectaculaires : neiges millénaires, glace, rochers, tout subissait l'implacable force d'attraction du trou noir. Au loin, celui-ci semblait avoir atteint le diamètre d'un terrain de tennis.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Liz alluma la radio intérieure.

—A tous les passagers, cria-t-elle dans le micro, attachez bien vos ceintures et priez de toutes vos forces ! Le commandant de bord va faire tout son possible pour nous sortir de là.

La jeune femme tira sur le manche à balai, et l'avion décolla. Juste devant, l'appareil de Roger Falcon s'élevait déjà dans le ciel. Une rafale soudaine le fit dévier de sa trajectoire. Les ailes semblèrent battre fébrilement, tentant de corriger la direction. En vain.

Liz poussa un cri de détresse lorsqu'elle comprit que Falcon était pris dans les courants soulevés par le trou noir. Une des ailes de l'avion se tordit et s'arracha. Liz et Clint regardèrent impuissant l'engin qui transportait leurs compagnons partir vers le vortex. Sentant les commandes trembler sous ses mains, la jeune femme se rendit compte que le même sort les attendait si elle ne faisait pas le nécessaire pour s'éloigner autant que possible. La pilote effectua un virage sur l'aile droite, rasant presque la montagne voisine. Un énorme bloc de glace vola soudain dans sa direction et la blonde irlandaise fit piquer du nez au Charles Baudelaire pour éviter la collision. Mais cette manœuvre la piégea dans le champ d'attraction. Liz poussa la puissance des réacteurs mais l'appareil faisait désormais du surplace et la carlingue tremblait, semblant sur le point de se désintégrer. Tout vibrait, des sièges jusqu'à la vitre du cockpit. Des débris martelèrent l'appareil.

—Ce truc nous a eu, murmura Clint la gorge nouée.

Liz était figée sur son siège, les lèvres serrées et les yeux exorbités.

—Si je lutte contre la force de gravité, nous allons nous désintégrer, souffla-t-elle.

—Alors nous n'avons pas le choix, répondit l'archer avec un sourire sinistre. Cap vers l'hyper espace.

La mort dans l'âme, Liz décéléra les réacteurs et poussa le manche à balai sur la gauche afin que le Charles Baudelaire puisse faire face au trou noir. L'avion se laissa entraîner vers l'inconnu. Le malstrom les engloutit dans sa gueule de ténèbres.

_A suivre…_


End file.
